When Worlds Collide Book 1: You Can Never Forget
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: The chipmunks left for a new home without saying goodbye. 15 years later, the chipmunks show up out of the blue, with some surprising changes. Relationships will be tested, and the most important question of them all will be answered, "Don't You Love Me?"
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Alright here is another new story. It is a prologue so don't say you don't like it just yet. Please check out my other stories, my poll on my profile, and please read and review. By the way I don't own AATC.

Dave watched the movers put the last piece of furniture into a truck. He went into the now empty living room and picked up a red sleeping bag that Alvin was sleeping in. He went back outside to the car and laid the sleeping in one of the seats. He went in the house and got a blue sleeping bag containing Simon, then a green one that Theodore was in. He put them in the seat and he buckled the boys up. Then for the last time he went into the house and got four bags that were filled with a couple of things for the trip, Simon's glasses, and a small pink envelope. He locked the door behind him.

He put the bags in the passenger seat, and sat in the driver's side. He looked at the small pink envelope. He opened it and looked at the directions that led to a town were mostly talking animals lived.

The boys' birth family lived in that town. They had actually gone to vist them for a couple of weeks, and Dave loved the way they were treated like normal boys. So that night he packed everything up and they were leaving for there. The boys didn't know, so of course no one else did especially the press.

Dave looked at the directions the buckled up and pulled out of the driveway and turned to go to their new home.

* * *

Eleanor ran down the street with Jeanette, then Brittney walking behind her.

"What's the rush Ellie" Jeanette called

"I have something to show Theo" she replied smiling as she thought of the look on his face

She ran up to the Seville residence and stopped suddenly, her smiled vanished, her eyes before filled with excitement now filled with confusion, and she dropped the tin she had been carrying.

"What's the matter El?" Jeanette said running up to her sister.

Eleanor pointed to a red sign in the lawn. Jeanette's smile vanished just like her sister's did.

Brittney finally caught up to them and asked "Why is everyone so upset?" she asked then turned to the sign. She remembered yesterday when the last thing she had said she hated Alvin. "I can't believe they left" she meant it at a yell put all she could manage was a whisper.

The girls stood there for awhile. Ms Miller had to finally come and take them home when she got a call from the school saying they didn't attend any of their first classes.

Brittney was the first to get over Alvin after a couple of months, then Jeanette got over Simon about a year later, and years later Eleanor finally got over Theodore. Even though deep inside they all knew they would never get over them.


	2. 15 years later

**A/N: **Here's the good stuff, they meet again after 15 years. I don't own the chipmunks, or chipettes. Please read and review! Sorry if it's awful, but the story will get better!

Jeanette, Brittney, and Eleanor walked into the elementary school library where Jeanette worked. Today, Eleanor would be helping out with the book fair, while Brittney had nothing else to do since she had been laid off.

Jeanette put her purse behind her desk and directed her sisters what to do. She then grabbed a stack of books and went to go start shelving them.

* * *

"Turn here Alvin." Simon said pointing to a school driveway.

Alvin made a sharp turn causing his brothers to hold on for dear life. Alvin slammed on the brakes and parked the rental car.

They all got out of the car, dizzy from Alvin's driving. Before Simon could get very far Alvin placed a paw on his shoulder. Simon turned around and looked at his older brother. "Si, why do you have to move? I'm sure there is a professor job back in Oaks Grove."

Simon groaned "Al, we have been over this. I'm moving here end of discussion."

"But we'll miss you" Theodore protested.

"I'll miss you guys too, but we'll still visit each other." Simon said trying to cheer his brothers up.

"I guess" Theodore said still unsure about the whole thing.

"Can we go in now? I want to make sure this school has a good library unlike the last one we checked out." Simon said dragging his brothers into the school.

* * *

After the one hour and a half the tour finally ended. The boys were about to leave when Simon spotted the library. "And we almost got away home free" Alvin sighed as Simon led the way to the library.

"Look" Theodore said pointing to a sign. "They're having a book fair; maybe they'll have some good cookbooks."

The group walked into the library and Theodore immediately spotted the cookbooks. Simon looked around and headed towards the science section leaving Alvin all alone.

He looked around and spotted a magazine stand. "Better than nothing" he mumbled. He grabbed a sports magazine and began flipping through it.

He looked up expecting Simon to have said something about how poorly the books were shelved by now. To his surprise instead he saw a woman reading a fashion magazine. The women just happened to be Brittney, but Alvin didn't know that.

"Hey" he said to her.

"Hello" Brittney responded not even bothering to look up from her magazine.

Alvin was getting bored so he asked "So do you work here or..?"

"No, my sister does. What about you, what are you doing here?" Brittney asked almost enjoying the strangers company, even though she'd never let it show.

"I'm here looking at schools with my brother"

Brittney nodded and was about to ask for his name when there was a loud CRASH!

* * *

Theodore walked over to the cookbooks leaving his brothers. He saw a women (who was Eleanor) digging in a cabinet for something.

"Excuse me, which cookbook do you recommend?" he asked her.

Eleanor didn't have to think as her hand flew pointing to her favorite cookbook.

Theodore followed to where her finger was pointing. He picked up the book and read the title out loud "_Arabian Night Dinners."_

Eleanor giggled and said "No the one next to _Arabian Night Dinners."_

Theodore put the book down and looked at the one next to it. He picked it up and read the title through gritted teeth. "_Theodore's Tasty Treats for All Occasions_."

"It's the best, the recipes and the author."

Theodore looked at her wondering if she knew him. "Do you know him?" he asked curiosity.

"Once, or at least I thought I did." Eleanor replied sadly remembering Theodore.

Theodore was about to ask how but was interrupted by a loud CRASH!

* * *

Simon walked around the library making sure it was nice and neat, while Jeanette was walking around and held a huge stack of books that covered her face. Jeanette tripped over her shoelace. She crashed into Simon and they both fell to the ground, causing a loud CRASH, to echo through the library.

* * *

Alvin was the first to arrive at the scene. "Simon you klutz" he said as he helped Simon to his feet.

"I am not a klutz" Simon said dusting off his shirt. He took another step and slip on a book; landing on his back.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh as his brother groaned. "Second verse same as the first. Simon you klutz"

Theodore arrived at the scene and rolled his eyes. "Alvin lay off of him."

Brittney and Eleanor arrived were the last to arrive. "Jeanette are you alright?" Eleanor asked as they rushed over to their sister, helping her to her feet.

"You alright Simon?" Alvin asked

"A bit dizzy" he replied.

Alvin pulled out a seed looking thing from his pocket and handed it to Simon. "Eat it" Alvin said.

Simon took the seed and swallowed it. "It tastes bitter" he said in disgust.

"I didn't say it was chocolate" Alvin smirked.

"Alvin, is that you?" Brittney asked.

Alvin turned around and stared at the chipettes. "Brittney" he said surprised.

"Eleanor?" Theodore said looking at the chipettes.

"Theodore" Eleanor managed to get out.

"Simon" Jeanette said in shock looking at the chipmunk she had crashed into.

"Jeanette" he said equally shocked.

Simon got to his feet and picked up some of the books Jeanette dropped. "Where do you want these" he asked.

Jeanette picked up the books that were left and said "Just put them over here" as she went over to the main desk. Everyone followed behind.

Brittney looked over to see Alvin staring at her. She gave him a glare and he smiled brightly at her. "You were reading the fashion magazine." He finally said in triumph.

Theodore looked at Eleanor, "And you recommended my book to me"

Simon laid the books down and straitened his glasses. "To state the obvious, we crashed into each other" he said grinning at Jeanette.

Brittney glanced at the three brothers and grew impatient. "What are you guys even doing here?"

"Like I said earlier, we're here looking at elementary schools with Simon." Alvin said putting an arm around Simon's shoulders, much to Simon's displeasure.

"Simon, aren't you a bit old for elementary school" Jeanette teased.

Simon shrugged Alvin off his shoulders and chuckled. "Actually it's for my kids."

The chipettes looked at him in shock.

"Oh," Jeanette said "So I guess you're-you're"

"Married," Simon suggested holding up his left hand to reveal a golden band on his ring finger.

They stood in silence until Alvin said "How about a game of kerplunk?"

"Alvin," Theodore hissed. "Not now."

He turned to Eleanor and asked "Hey Ellie can I get one of those cookbooks?"

"Theo you aren't going to steal some recipes are you" Simon joked.

"What is he talking about?" Brittney asked no one in particular.

Theodore sighed "I have to come up with some more recipes for my new cookbook, _Theodore's Mouth-Watering Meals for All Occasions."_

He thought for a moment then turned to Eleanor. "Ellie, do you have any recipes that I can use. You'd get full credit."

"Of course, can you come over tonight and check them out?"

"Sure" Theodore smiled.

Simon looked at his watch and sighed. "Guys we got to go"

Eleanor handed Theodore her address and they agreed on a time.

The group of boys headed towards the exit. They were about to leave when Alvin turned around and ran back to the girls holding a card in his hand.

"Britt, will you go out with me tonight?" he asked her.

She didn't even have to think twice "I would love to Alvin"

"Romeo let's go! We still have eight schools to check out" Simon hollered.

Alvin rolled his eyes and asked "Do you and Ellie live together?"

Brittney nodded and Alvin smiled "I'll come around with Theo then."

He went back to his brothers and they left teasing Alvin.

Brittney watched them leave and thought to herself "_After being laid off and dumped, things are finally starting to look up"_


	3. Perfect Nights and Awful Mornings

**A/N:** Those of you who have read my other stories know I say this a lot, but this is the longest chapter I have written. Thanks for all of the great reviews you guys are awesome! I don't own AATC, or the chipettes. I can tell already that some of you are going to hate me by the end of this chapter. But you still need to read and review!

* * *

Jeanette shoved another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. She lounged on the couch, tissues surrounding her.

"_I'll wait for you" _The man on the TV said to the woman.

"Liar" Jeanette shouted as she threw her box of tissues at the TV.

"What about this one" Brittney came into the room in the sixth outfit she had tried on that night.

"You look great, Brittney" Eleanor said coming into the room from the kitchen with flour on her apron. She looked and around and saw the tissues. "Jeanette I know you're upset, but Theodore is going to be here in 5 minutes and this place is a mess!

"Alvin is going to be here in 5 minutes! Does this outfit look alright?"

"At least Alvin waited for you. I'm going to be stuck here alone, while you're with Alvin, Ellie's with Theo, and Simon will be talking to his wife and kids!" She shouted.

"Jeanette I know you're upset, but if you ruin my night with Theo, it isn't going to be pretty." Eleanor said brightly.

Jeanette wiped her eyes and began picking up tissues. She threw all of them away and looked at her sisters. Eleanor had cleaned herself up and was now was wearing her green dress. And Brittney finally chose an outfit. It was a hot pink skirt, and a light pink sweater covering her shirt.

Jeanette smiled at them and the doorbell rang. "That's the guys" Brittney squealed as she ran to the closet mirror and began touching up her makeup.

"Brittney stop redoing your makeup and open up the door, I'm positive you look fine!" A voice yelled.

Eleanor laughed and opened the door to reveal a chipmunk in a red shirt and a black tie hanging loosely on his neck, and another chipmunk in a green sweatshirt and some cookbooks in his paws.

"Come on in guys" she said opening the door wide, and gesturing for them to enter.

Brittney came into the room and posed. "How do I look?"

Alvin smiled sweetly at her "Beautiful as always."

Brittney blushed as she ran and hugged Alvin. When they pulled apart she asked "How did you know I was redoing my makeup?" she asked.

Alvin chuckled "I just know you to well."

"Hi Ellie, are you ready?" Theodore asked.

"Of course I am. The kitchen is this way" Eleanor replied leading him into the kitchen.

"You ready to go Britt?" Alvin asked.

"Let's go" Alvin opened the door and they headed out together.

Jeanette grabbed her coat. "I'm going out" she called.

"Have fun!" her sister and Theodore called back.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and headed out.

* * *

Eleanor took a seat in a chair at the table and Theodore sat down across from her.

"So what do your brothers have planned tonight?" Eleanor asked.

"Simon is going to be grading his last papers for his students since he has been fired from his professor job, and Alvin is taking Brittney to a small, little restaurant called Alessandro's."

Eleanor stared at him. "Small, little, that's one of the best five-star restaurants in town. How did Alvin get in?"

"I used to work there when it was a small restaurant, and our family gives them money since I used to work there." Theodore replied like it was nothing.

They sat in awkward silence for a little while. "Is that the cookbook so far?" Eleanor asked noticing the books in his hands.

"This one is." He aid holding up one of the books. "The company that edits then and makes them best sellers didn't exactly approve of it." Theodore placed it on the table.

Eleanor picked up the book and skimmed through it. A lot of them were meals like spaghetti, chili, or another well-know dish. But a few were some she had never heard of like chicken packets and frog more stew. "This is just like the tasty treats but all of them are meals." She commented.

Theodore chuckled. "That's why they call it Mouth-watering meals."

"Where did you learn these recipes? I've never heard of some of them?" Eleanor asked bewildered as she looked continued to look into the book's contents.

"A lot of them are from Oak's Grove." He smiled looking like he was thinking.

Eleanor looked up "What's Oak's Grove?"

Theodore looked away almost shamefully "The place I went after I left."

Eleanor replied a quite oh. Then the courage finally hit her. "Why did you leave?" she asked.

Theodore looked up confused. "Didn't you read my book?" Eleanor nodded. "Cover to cover?" Theodore asked again. Eleanor shook her head this time.

Theodore got up from the table and walked over to a book propped up on the counter. He picked it up and flipped through it. He cleared his throat and began reading.

"This recipe happens to be one of my favorites. It's not the fanciest dish, but it's not the recipe itself but who I made it with. I don't remember if I have mentioned her yet, but Eleanor Miller was one of my first inspirations for cooking. This recipe I actually determined to figure out after the last time I saw her. After my adoptive dad Dave (see pg 18 for more information about Dave) took us away from most humans I woke up in a different home I missed her immediately, my brothers and I had to see her and her sisters one last time. We set out on our journey. We went all the way to our old home and there she was. She ran up to our old house and dropped a tin can. I couldn't look at her. When I did look up her sister Jeanette was there (see pg 43) and my brother Simon, buried his head in his hands. Then their other sister Brittney (see pg 44) came up and we could barely hear her say that she couldn't believe we left, this time I swear I saw tears come to Alvin's eyes (which he later denied). Our father (see pg 4) and his two best friends (see pg 7) came to get us. We begged them to let us stay for a little while longer and they gave in. I snuck back to our old house and saw Ms. Miller (see pg 45) leave with the girls. I picked up the tin and looked inside, and there was the completed product of this recipe. I kept them and finally found the recipe with the help of my loving family. So this recipe, and basically this whole book are for you Ellie." Theodore finished and closed the book.

Eleanor had tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged Theodore. "Thank you. I'm so sorry I got mad at you"

"It's alright." They let go of each other. "We better get started, on finishing the book."

"Of course" Eleanor agreed wiping her eyes.

* * *

Simon finished grading his final stack of papers. He had put a little note for each of his students who he was going to miss so much. He looked at the clock. Alvin and Theodore wouldn't be home for awhile. _"I guess I could look around the town, see what has changed since I have last been here" _he thought to himself as he grabbed his coat, left the hotel room locking the door behind him.

He would have to walk everywhere since Alvin had the rental car. (It never occurred to them to get another one). He walked around the town and bought a coffee and a blueberry muffin from a coffee stand he used to go to with Dave, his brothers, and the chipettes when he was younger. He remembered he always got a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, Jeanette got the same.

He smiled at the memories of his childhood, and he came to a sudden halt. He saw a bar that he didn't remember.

He walked inside and wrinkled his nose. It was smoky and smelled of alcohol.

He looked around and saw something he never thought possible. There was a drunken Jeanette dancing on a table in front of some dudes.

He ran over and pulled her off the table right before she was about to take her shirt off.

"Simon what are you doing, those guys liked me?" A drunken Jeanette asked.

"Where's your coat, I'm taking you home" Simon said ignoring her question.

Jeanette stopped she smiled as she said "I'm not leaving" trying to act seriously but failed.

"Yes you are" Simon said sternly.

"No I'm not" Jeanette giggled.

Simon rolled his eyes. _"Come on Simon, think. After all those years with Alvin, Saul, Vinny and the gang you'd think you'd have a plan!" _

Simon grabbed Jeanette waist and threw her over his shoulder. Her face was dangling in front of his butt. "Is that my ass?" she asked as she gave Simon's butt a hard slap.

* * *

"Alvin where are you taking me?" Brittney asked after about twelve minutes of driving.

"Be patient" Alvin smirked.

After about two more minutes Alvin pulled into a parking lot of an Italian restaurant.

"Oh, Alvin this place has been booked for months!" Brittney exclaimed after she stepped out of the car.

Alvin got out and locked the car. "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

Brittney giggled. "We shall"

They walked into the restaurant and up to the maître d'. "Reservation name?" he asked.

"We do not have a reservation." Alvin replied. Brittney glared at him.

"Then I suggest you find another restaurant to dine at this evening." the maître d' said not bothering to look up at them.

"Then I suggest you find another person to fund you." Alvin told him.

"We're so sorry to bother you. Let's go Alvin" Brittney said embarrassed as she tried to pull Alvin out of the restaurant.

The maître d' looked up. "Alvin, is that you?"

Alvin spread out his arms. "Tony"

Tony came from behind his podium and picked Alvin up in a huge hug. "Alvin I'm so sorry for being mean. Don't tell the boss. Your family always has a table as long as my family owns this restaurant." Tony rambled on the verge of tears.

"Tony, Tony I won't tell your boss. Tony, put me down. You can put me down, Tony. Tony people are staring. Tony!" Alvin finally yelled.

Tony put Alvin down and looked embarrassed. "I am so sorry Alvin so would you like your family's room, or table for one?"

"Actually table for two" Alvin said gesturing to Brittney.

"Ah miss" Tony said as he took Brittney's left hand and kissed it. "I guarantee you will have a fabulous time with Alvin tonight."

Brittney giggled and Tony looked at her funnily.

"I had to call security on your boyfriend and you a couple of weeks ago after your boyfriend forgot to make a reservation."

Alvin looked at her "Boyfriend"

Brittney smiled at him "Ex-boyfriend."

Alvin nodded. "Tony give us a table, I'm not in the mood for the family room."

Tony nodded. "Right this way" he led them to a table and quickly left them alone.

"What was that all about?" Brittney asked after they took their seats.

"Theo used to work here, Simon if his students get As or answers one of the questions right he gives them a coupon, and I donate money along with the rest of the family." Alvin smiled causing Brittney to blush a bit.

A waitress came over to them. "Ciao, sono Jenna. Che cosa posso ottenere questa sera?" asked in Italian.

Alvin smiled. "Ciao, sono Alvin, e prendo due dei tuoi migliori spaghetti e pasti polpette, con una bottigila del vostra vino migliore." Alvin said simply. Brittney stared at Alvin in shock, while the waitress wrote the order down.

"Vuoi un cesto di pane?" the waitress asked again in italian.

"Si che sarebbe bello" Alvin replied.

"Coming fino" the waitress told them before briskly walking away.

"Grazie" Alvin called after her. He turned back to Brittney and shook his head. "Alcune persone sono cosi maleducati."

"Alvin" Brittney said freaked out.

"Si" Alvin said.

"English please." Brittney said still staring at him.

"Sorry was I still in Italian mode?"he asked.

"Since when did you speak Italian?"

Alvin chuckled. "I took Italian in college; Theodore had to tutor me though."

Brittney nodded.

* * *

"Please, just one more time." Brittney pleaded.

"Alright one last time" Alvin agreed.

Brittney took a chunk off of a piece of bread and aimed to throw it at Alvin's open mouth. She threw it and it hit the head of the elderly women at the next table.

The women turned around and glared at them. Alvin looked at her. "Sorry miss for the fifth time"

The woman stared hard at him "By my count it was the ninth." She turned back to her friends.

Alvin turned back to Brittney. They were both trying to not laugh but failed. They both laughed together.

"I have had more fun tonight than I have in a long time." Brittney put her paw on Alvin's.

"That's just the Alvin Seville way, but I haven't had this much fun in a long time too." Alvin told her.

They both leaned towards each other and shared a kiss. While they were kissing a phone started ringing.

They pulled apart and Brittney looked around to see where the phone was ringing.

"Hold those lips for one second" Alvin said as he took out his phone. "Oak's grove, I'm on vacation." He said angrily as he opened his phone.

"Hello Alvin Kingsworth-Seville, how may I help you in the most munktastic way!" Alvin said.

"Oh hey Si. Yeah I know it's lame but I get twenty bucks to say it. Because I'm the eldest. By five minutes get your facts strait. Anyway someone better be dying. I'm still on my date with Brittney." Alvin looked at Brittney "Simon says hello"

"tell him I'm going to kill him." Brittney smiled

"She says she is going to kill you, but she's going to have to get in line. You're kidding. Whoa, definitely not kidding. We'll be there in five." Alvin told Simon then hung up the phone.

"Alvin can I get you anything else this evening" Tony asked.

"Actually Tony we got a get going. Simon called emergency."

"Is it the funds?" Tony grew scared.

"Relax Tony, the funds are alright. So how much do I owe you?" Alvin took out his wallet but Tony shook his hands.

"Boss says you eat free tonight, in fact he'll be here in three, two one." A smiling man came over to the table and Tony slipped away.

"Alvin thank you for dining here this evening. Was everything to your expectations?" h asked.

"It always is Al. But I'm afraid Brittney, and I have to get going." Alvin got up from the table.

Al stared at Brittney making her uncomfortable. "She looks like a girl I once knew, Miss Mary Martin. I was completely in love with her, but she left me for a fat lazy chipmunk, whose spaghetti sauce tasted like tomato juice. Alvin do you know what Brittney means?" He asked

"No, why?"

"No reason. Have a good day." He called before leaving.

"Well that was awkward" Brittney commented as they left the restaurant and went to the car.

* * *

After a couple minutes of driving Brittney spoke up. "Alvin when we were younger everyone said if we started dating we wouldn't make it. What do you think?"

Alvin put a paw on hers. "Depends do you believe in long distance relationships?"

"So you're not moving back?" Brittney sighed.

"It's not right time now. Theodore is still heartbroken from Simon moving away, I can't hurt the little guy anymore. And I have more responsibilities than you think." He responded not looking her in the eye.

"So I guess it's not the right time for us either." Brittney said looking out the window trying to hide her tears.

"Britt I would do anything to be with you, even if it means flying down here every weekend." Brittney smiled. "I'd kiss you but I think I need to keep driving." he said causing her to laugh.

They pulled into the parking lot of the bar. Simon came up to the car and opened the door on Brittney's side.

"Simon aren't you a little bit to married to be hanging out at bars like this." Brittney asked

"Aren't you a bit big headed to ever get married?" Simon shot back.

"Simon don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Alvin said. Brittney blushed a bit, and Simon looked at the two before shutting the door.

He opened the back door and left. He came back with a sleeping Jeanette in his arms.

"Simon what did you do to her?" Brittney gasped when she saw her sister.

"When I found her she was drunk." Simon said as he put Jeanette in the car, and got in.

"Did she do anything stupid?" Alvin asked as he began driving towards the chipettes' home.

"She slapped my butt; luckily she fell asleep while she was trying to take my shirt off." Simon muttered.

Alvin burst out laughing. "You know who would love that, your in-laws, mom and dad, your wife, and of course your father in-law."

"No one tells Pastor Martin, we keep this between the Seville family and the Miller family."

"You know techincly your wife is a seville."

"Alvin you wouldn't" Simon glared at his brother.

"Just kidding Si, you need to lighten up."

* * *

They arrived at the chipettes home. Simon carried Jeanette inside, and Brittney showed him where her room was.

Theodore came out and hugged Eleanor goodbye, then she went to bed.

Simon came back from Jeanette's room and helped Theodore get his cookbooks.

"Simon, I forgot to ask you something what the name Brittney means." Alvin asked.

"Strong, why?" Simon replied.

"We'll talk about it later." Alvin said.

"Bye Alvin" Brittney gave him a hug and they kissed. Brittney smiled as he left and went to bed.

* * *

Eleanor headed down the stairs in the morning and saw Alvin and Brittney cuddled together on the couch.

"Hey Ellie I brought you some breakfast." Alvin said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't a guy visit his girlfriend these days?" Alvin asked her.

"Congratulations!" Eleanor squealed as she gave the couple a hug.

"Thanks Ellie. How did it go with Theodore last night?" Brittney asked.

"He asked me out on a date. We're going to lunch today." Eleanor smiled.

"He said it was a date." Alvin stared at her.

"Not exactly, why do you ask?" Eleanor asked the freaked out chipmunk.

"Ellie promise not to get upset." Alvin said.

"I promise." Eleanor agreed.

Alvin sighed. "El, Theo is engaged to be married."


	4. Startling Truths and Unwanted Meetings

**A/N: **Another chapter! I have to say this story is one of my favorites. From the title you can guess what this chapter is about, or can you? For the record I love Simonette, and Theonor, and Alvinanty is not my favorite. When I thought of this plot they were all single and Simon had a kid he adopted, then it grew to him being married. I think I like it better this way though. As always read and review!

* * *

Eleanor looked as Alvin like he was crazy for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "You really had me going for a moment Alvin. I actually believed Theo is engaged." She continued laughing and Alvin looked confused.

"Eleanor I'm not joking. Theodore is really engaged. He has been dating her for like eight years, and they're finally getting married in about a month." Alvin told her.

Eleanor stopped laughing and shat on a chair. Her face was filled with shock. "He's engaged."

Alvin was about to respond, but was interrupted by Jeanette coming into the room rubbing her forehead.

"Jeanette there is a drink on the counter that's great for hangovers. Take it slow, and hold your nose though. It's kind of revolting." Alvin told her gently.

Jeanette nodded thanks. She picked up a glass containing a pulpy red juice. She pinched her noise and drank it slowly. She swallowed the last of it and wriggled her face up in disgust.

"I told you it's no sweet tea." Alvin said laughing at her expression.

Jeanette was about to respond when she saw Eleanor looking confused and sulky. "Ellie, what's the matter? You look like I did when I found out Simon was married."

"Theodore is getting married" Eleanor managed to get out in barely a whisper.

"Oh, Ellie I'm so sorry." She hugged her sister. She let go and turned to Alvin; her eyes narrowed to daggers.

"This is all your stupid brothers fault! We waited for them, but they had to get married and engaged! She yelled.

Alvin stood up furious. "It's not their fault. They waited for you. They thought one day you guys would meet up again, fall in love, get married, and have kids, the whole thing! But they weren't seeing what was in front of them. Simon had was in love with a girl, but wouldn't ask her out because of you. He told her they could be friends and she left for Europe. I had to convince him to go to Europe and tell her he loved her. He did and now they're married. Get over it!" Alvin snarled.

Jeanette stared at him in shock. Alvin glared at her for a second longer before he turned to Eleanor. "And Theodore waited for you too. He was devastated the night before Simon's wedding, he felt like he lost someone else he loved. He got a bit drunk, not as much as Jeanette was last night though. He met the woman who he would one day fall in love with. They got to talking, and then they made out. He thought he'd never see her again, but then fate stepped in and he walked down the aisle with her at Simon's wedding. They have been dating for eight years, and I couldn't be more damn happy that they're getting married." Alvin yelled then sat back on the couch.

The chipettes stared at him. Tears came to Eleanor's eyes.

Alvin felt terrible. "Look El, I'm so sorry for yelling at you." His phone started ringing. He pulled it out and looked at the caller id.

"Hey you guys want to meet Theo's fiancée?" he asked.

Eleanor wiped the tears from her eyes. "When?"

"Right now. She's calling. I'll put it on speaker so you can listen. Shh" he opened his phone and set it on the table.

Eleanor nodded to show she was ready and Alvin pressed a couple of buttons. "Hi Alvie!" a cheerful voice rang from the phone.

"Hey Win, what are you doing?" Alvin asked casually.

"I'm just going to bars, getting drunk, hooking up with guys, and then breaking their hearts later. You know the usual. You?" the voice asked. Eleanor stared at the phone in shock.

"You know, going to bars, getting drunk, meeting girls, then breaking their hearts by never calling them back." Alvin replied. Brittney glared at him and the voice on the phone laughed. "Alright Winnie what are you really up to?" Alvin asked.

A sigh came from the phone "I'm picking out floral patterns. The most boring thing about the wedding plans." The voice suddenly perked up. "Thirty-eight days to go! I'm so excited. And speaking of, how's my fiancé doing, he hasn't called me?"

"He's alright Winnie. He slept in this morning."

"Good. Oh, and I found the perfect tux for you to wear at the wedding." Winnie squealed from the other line.

Alvin groaned "I told you I'm wearing the one I wore at Simon's wedding."

"But Alllvvviinn. That tux is over worn. You've had that old thing; you call a tux for like nine years." Winnie whined.

"Hey that is a great tux. I bought that tux for Simon wedding."

"But the vest is red"

"So"

"I'm not having red in my wedding, Alvin. You very well know that. I have to go Alvin, but if you want to continue being Theodore's best man then you are going to have to wear a different tux. Bye Alvie" Winnie said sternly; lighting up towards the end, and hung up.

"She seems horrible. Like the devil. How could Theodore marry someone like that" Eleanor said.

"Nah, she's alright. She's just a bit stressed." Alvin told her.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller id.

"There goes the bride, here comes the groom." He mumbled as he pressed the talk button. "Hey Al, chicken or salmon?" Theodore asked from the other end.

"Chicken, wait for what?" Alvin asked him back.

"Tonight, it's your turn to go early so be there around late 6, early 7." Theodore told him.

"For what?" Alvin asked again.

"Alvin you didn't forget. Alvin, mom and dad's anniversary is tonight. You have to be half-way dressed up, and have a present."

Alvin chuckled. "Theo you really think I would forget Mom and Dad's anniversary dinner."

"I guess not. By the way, Jeanette would you care to join Ellie, Simon, Alvin, and me for lunch at Alessandro's?" Theodore asked Jeanette.

"How did you know it was on speaker?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin I'm not stupid."

"I know, neither am I? I know I'm on speaker too." Alvin smirked.

"Jeanette you want to come with us?"

"Sounds fun! Jeanette told him.

"Alright meet us at the airport in ten with Al. Bye!" Theodore's voice rang happily then followed by a beep.

"Why the airport?" Eleanor asked.

"I have no idea." Alvin shook his head then turned to face Brittney. "Britt, would you care to be my date this evening. I say it's about time you met my parents."

Brittney giggled. "Alvin I've already met your parents before."

"You have met Dave, not my birth parents." Alvin kissed her cheek.

Brittney stood up and started freaking out. "Your birth parents are you mad! We just started dating! I'm not ready to meet them!"

Alvin put his hands on Brittney's shoulders. "Calm down Brittney, we've been best friends for years. And my parents have heard all about you from all three us. Trust me you're ready. The worst they can do is forbid us from ever seeing each other again."

"Yeah that's the worst they can do." Brittney muttered.

* * *

"Why did we have to meet at the airport again?" Eleanor asked as the group weaved through the crowds at the airport to find Simon and Theodore.

"I don't know" Alvin's reply didn't answer the girls' questions.

"Guys over here!" they heard a sweet high pitch voice called.

They turned around to see an excited Theodore waving while he stood next to an annoyed Simon. They made their way over to them.

"You're late." Simon snarled when they approached them.

"Sorry" Alvin said wearing his signature you got to love me smile.

"Ugggghhh, never mind." Simon began looking around like he lost something.

"Simon look they're right there." Theodore pointed to two children, a boy, and a girl, looking at a piece of paper; arguing with each other.

"One" Simon grinned.

"Two" Theodore grinned back at him.

"Three" Alvin grinned right alongside his brothers.

"Hey Juniors over here!" they all yelled at the children.

The children looked up and started running towards the boys. Simon crouched down on one knee.

"Dad" They both yelled as they tackled Simon to the ground.

The girls stared in shock as Simon laughed and hugged his children. He seemed like the anti-Simon.

The little girl looked up "Uncle Theodore she cried she jumped off her father; ran and hugged Theodore.  
"Uncle Theodore I made a recipe all by myself." She said proudly.

Theodore hugged her again. "I'm so proud of you Sarah" he told her.

Jeanette looked at Sarah closely. She was wearing a jean skirt with a short sleeve purple shirt. She had light lavender glasses and dark brown hair that was pulled back in a bun with a purple ribbon like Jeanette wore when she was younger.

"Uncle Al" the boy exclaimed jumping off of Simon and running into Alvin's arms.

Alvin lifted him off the ground, threw him in the air, and caught him.

"Alvin don't do that." Simon scolded him. He got off the ground and picked the little boy out of Alvin's arms and set him on the floor.

The little boy was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of khaki pants. He had black glasses. He was basically a miniature version of Simon.

"Kids there are some people I would like you to meet." Simon put his hand son his kids' shoulders and lead them over to the chipettes.

"Jeanette, Eleanor, Brittney, I would like you to meet Jared and Sarah."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" they chorused smiling.

"Simon he is like a mini you and she is just like miniature Jeanette." Brittney exclaimed.

Their smiles vanished and they glared at her.

"Simon!" A voice called.

They all turned to see a full grown chipette with dark brown hair, wearing a dark purple blouse, some jeans, a pair of glasses, and a computer bag slung over her shoulder, waving at the group.

She ran towards the group and jumped into Simon's arms. He spun her around then put her back on the ground. They kissed and the kids let out a ewe.

The girls knew who this woman was, it was Simon's wife.

"will you guys stop it you're acting like teenagers" Jared wriggled his nose in disgust.

"Seriously cut it out." Sarah muttered.

Alvin laughed. "These are defiantly my niece and nephew."

"I'm actually glad we're moving, so my kids won't spend much time with you" The girl told Alvin smugly; green eyes glaring.

"Actually we want to talk to you about that." Sarah said nervously: suddenly very interested in her feet.

"Mom, Dad, Sarah, and I have been taking and we agree that we're not moving here." Jared said.

Simon raised his eyebrows "Is that so?"

"It's not you, it's us." Sarah continued for her brother. "We just can't live with humans. I'm going to live with Uncle Theo..."

"And I'm going to live with Uncle Al." Jared interrupted.

"Do we get a say in this?" Alvin asked.

"Not really." The children replied.

"I blame you for this." Simon's wife pointed a finger at Alvin.

"Ginny tell me what I did?" Alvin asked balling his fist.

"You told them about the school days with humans"

"They asked I can't help it if I'm the only one who will tell them the truth."

"You gave them nightmares. They're only six and five!" Ginny shouted her face as red as Alvin shirt.

"Don't fight, please." Sarah begged tears coming to her emerald green eyes.

Alvin and Ginny both turned to her. "Oh, Uncle Alvin and Mommy are just having a little disagreement sweetheart. Come here." She pulled Sarah into a hug.

"Jared can you try this out for me?" Alvin asked him bending down to eye level.

"Fine but what are we going do after school." Jared asked Alvin and Simon.

"And when I have nightmares?" Sarah asked from her mother's arms.

"Kids I'm still just a phone call away when you have nightmares." Alvin told them.

"And Sarah when I come to visit I'll teach you some cooking techniques, and when I'm not Ms. Eleanor is a very talented cook, and I'm sure she could teach you a couple of things." Theodore told them

"And we'll figure out after school care soon. Maybe you could stay with Grandpa Dave." Simon smiled.

"Alright we'll try." Jared agreed.

Sarah nodded her head and freed herself from her mother's arms. Simon finally noticed her hair. "Sarah where did you get the idea for that hairstyle?" he asked her.

"I saw it in one of your old pictures in your office. You had your arm around a little girl wearing her hair like this. Do you like it?" Sarah smiled sweetly.

Simon smiled and nodded. He looked up at Jeanette and she smiled at him.

"Theodore!" A familiar voice suddenly called out.

They all turned around to see a chipette in a short green dress, red high heels, red lipstick, carrying a green tote in one hand, and a red purse, with her long golden hair in a high ponytail.(Think Charlene from crocodile rock, except in a green dress and with a green tote!) It was Winnie from the phone.

She ran up and hugged Theodore tightly. "I missed you teddy."

"I missed you too, shu." He told her stroking her hair.

They let go of each other and Winnie shared a mischievous grin with Jared and Sarah. She reached into her tote and pulled out a golden brown envelope.

"Thanks Aunt Win." Jared said as he snatched the envelope out of Winnie's hands.

"Uncle Alvin this is for you. We all pitched in." Sarah smiled.

"What is this?" Alvin asked as he took the envelope.

"Uncle Al, you've been single for way too long. You deserve someone too." Jared told him.

Alvin shared a look with Simon and Theodore. "Oh really"

Sarah nodded. "We all agree that you need someone. So we set up a... a...What's it called mother?"

"An intervention." Ginny told her.

"Yeah an intervention. We didn't tell Uncle Theo, because he can't keep a secret, and we weren't going to tell Mom and Dad but Mom found out anyway."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, everyone deserves happiness even you Alvin. So I called up a few of my friends, Winnie called up a few of hers, and we even called your mother and them." Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

Alvin stopped looking through the papers with girls' names and numbers. "You called my mom." Alvin looked at her in shock.

"Yeah she was rambling about how she wouldn't stand for me to force her poor grand babies to move to a town infested with humans. When I brought up our little project up to her she was all for it. She gave me about twenty different girls."

Alvin folded the papers and shoved them back into the folder. "Thanks guys but for your information I had a date last night."

They stood in silence for a moment, the chipettes were still trying to not be noticed by Simon and Theodore's girls, and the only noise was the airport traffic going on around them.

Then Ginny and Winnie started laughing. "Yeah right Alvin." Ginny said between laughs.

"I'm serious." Alvin smirked.

"There is only one person who can tell us the truth." Winnie declared. She turned to Theodore and put her hands on his chest. "Theo did Alvin have a date last night?" she asked a bit flirtatious.

"Winnie, Alvin did have a date last night." Theodore nodded his head.

"Congratulations Uncle Alvin!" Jared and Sarah cheered.

Winnie smiled at everyone. "Hey guys are we going to lunch soon?"

Everyone glared at her and she turned a bit red. "You know to celebrate that Alvin might have a chance of finding somebody." She laughed nervously.

"Actually we should probably get going." Theodore said looking at his watch.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny you're not invited." Alvin told her smirking.

"Simon. Tell me he isn't..." Ginny began but Simon cut her off.

"Winnie isn't coming either, but the kids are."

"Who else are you going with then?" Winnie asked.

"Eleanor." Theodore told her.

Fire seemed to explode in Winnie's eyes. "Who's Eleanor?" she asked arms folded across her chest.

"Don't worry I'm going and a women named Jeanette is going too." Simon assured her.

"Oh, who's Jeanette?" Ginny asked her voice ice cold. She stood beside Winnie in the same stance.

"If it helps I'm going, and your kids are going." Alvin piped up.

"Why we're not invited is what I would like to know." Winnie's words were like venom when she spoke.

"Alvin told me not to invite you, or Ginny." Theodore stated nervously; a bit scared of his fiancée.

"Girls I have a proposition for you." Alvin said as he put his arms around the girls' shoulders and he guided them away from his brothers and the chipettes.

"Keep talking." Winnie said.

"I'm listening." Ginny said right after Winnie as they were walking.

"My date last night went really well and she is coming to the big dinner tonight and meeting everybody so…"

"You want us to make sure she's ready to meet everybody, especially your mother." Winnie smirked.

"To make sure she's not too flashy, but at same time not to innocent." Ginny looked deep in thought as she spoke.

"We'll do it if you keep an eye on our guys at lunch."

"Deal." Alvin agreed.

Ginny looked at Winnie and a smile crept on her face. "Winnie are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Winnie shared the exact same look as Ginny. "You know it."

"Shopping!" They both squealed together.

They then turned to the boys. Alvin had gone back and stood beside his brothers.

The girls walked up to the boys and held out their paws. "Boys credit cards please." They both said at the same time.

The boys sighed and pulled out their wallets. They flipped them open and each pulled out a credit card.

"So Alvin, when do we get to meet this mystery girl of yours?" Ginny asked as she held two credit cards in her hand. (One from Simon, one from Alvin)

"Right now" Alvin walked over to the chipettes and took one of Brittney's paws and led her over to everyone else. "Guys this is the one and only Brittney Miller."

Ginny smiled at her and put out a paw. "Ginerva Seville, but please call me Ginny."

Brittney shook her paw, and the Winnie put out one of hers. "Winona Martin, soon to be Seville. Call me Winnie; Winona's is a bit too old fashioned for my liking.

Brittney smiled and shook her paw. "Should we get going?" Ginny asked flashing the two credit cards while Winnie flashed one as well.

"Give me that" Alvin growled as he jerked one of the credit cards out of her hand and handed it to Brittney.

"Don't let them get to you." He whispered in her ear causing her to giggle.

She turned back to her sisters. "Good luck with the devils" Jeanette said as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks." Brittney said.

"Wish me luck too" Eleanor said as she hugged her sister.

"Why" Brittney looked her sister suspiciously.

"I have thirty eight days to break up Theodore and Winnie, and it starts today." Eleanor grinned deviously.

They each gave each other one last hug before Brittney left with Ginny and Winnie for a day filled with shopping. While Eleanor and Jeanette headed out with Theodore, Simon, Jared, and Sarah for a lunch filled with awkwardness.


	5. I Can't Believe You Like Them!

**A/N: **Alright first I would like to apologize for not updating sooner I had a huge case of writer's block, secondly I would like to apologize since this chapter is shorter than the others I think, and last but not least I would like to apologize for the awful song scene to Hot N Cold(It was better in my head). Also I would like to ask you to pleasssseeee review! I will actually get on my hands and knees and beg for you to review! I know someone is reading this story, so please review, I accept anonymous! And I would love to hear your ideas and feedback! I guess that's it so please Read and REVIEW! (Sorry if I sounded to pushy)

* * *

"Slow down" Simon hollered at his children as they raced across the parking lot.

"Simon they're just kids you remember what we were like back then." Jeanette smiled while Simon let out a small chuckle.

"That's why I'm worried about them. Jared can be just like Alvin sometimes. Sarah however, is just like I remember you were." Simon told her.

Alvin snickered.

Simon glared at his brother, and Jeanette slunk back towards Eleanor, who was trailing behind.

"So what's your plan to win Theodore's heart?" Jeanette whispered to her sister.

"I don't know. How are you winning back Simon?" Eleanor asked as they walked.

"I'm going to be myself" Jeanette said.

Eleanor laughed. "That never works"

She left Jeanette glaring at her; caught up to Theodore and slowly grabbed his paw.

"So Teddy what exactly do you do, besides write cookbooks?" She asked Theodore; intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Well not much. I'm a food critic, and make public appearances to talk about my book." Theodore shrugged.

Eleanor giggled causing Simon and Alvin to give her a funny look.

"Guys are you coming?" Jared yelled.

"You bet slugger!" Alvin called.

"Ellie I hope you don't mind we're not going to Alessandro's like planned." Theodore said gently.

"Where are we going?" Jeanette asked as she leaned up against Simon.

"A small deli with a bar, it's nothing much." Simon said a bit uncomfortable with Jeanette leaning up on him.

They reached the two kid chipmunks and Jeanette stopped leaning on Simon.

"Can we go in now?" Sarah asked.

"Yes you can" Simon told them.

"Finally!" Jared exaggerated throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

The cab drive to the mall was awkward.

Winnie and Ginny did most of the talking. They had tried to get Brittney to talk, but she just would give them a quick response.

When the girls arrived at the mall, Brittney quietly walked behind Winnie and Ginny.

Normally the mall was Brittney's favorite place. But today she was just here with Ginny and Winnie so she could impress Alvin's parents.

"So Brittney, where do you normally shop?" Ginny asked as she looked around the mall.

"Anywhere that holds a sale" Brittney said.

Ginny and Winnie both laughed at her joke.

Winnie looked around and gasped. "Look there is a sale on cooking knifes!" Winnie cried as she was about to dash towards the store when Ginny grabbed her wrist.

"We're here for Brittney's outfit, remember" Ginny twirled around and began walking. She then stopped suddenly and a grin appeared on her face.

She whipped back around and pointed to a bookstore in the distance. "There's a sale on Jane Austin books!" She squealed.

She was about to run into the bookstore when Winnie stopped her. "We're here for Brittney, remember?" Winnie mocked her older sister.

Ginny sighed and pulled out her phone. She looked around the store and pointed to a store that had mannequins wearing different styles of women's clothes. "That's where she said we should go" She declared.

Brittney didn't even bother to ask who, she just trudged along behind the two girls.

As soon as Brittney stepped into the shop she perked up. It was one of her favorite stores; she hadn't been since she was laid off.

"Ginny what should we give her?' Winnie asked.

"Just browse and find something to buy" Ginny said.

They began browsing through different clothes the song Hot N Cold began playing through the store's speakers.

Winnie began swaying her hips as she looked through a rack then started singing. "You change your mind like a girl changes clothes." She pulled two dresses off the rack and held them up to her sister like she was trying to decide which one to buy.

Ginny smiled at her sister, and then closed her eyes. "You always stress like a chick"

"I would know" Winnie chorused with her.

"And you, always think, always speak, cryptically yeah." Both girls were surprised to see that Brittney was singing along with them.

"I should know that you're not going to change" Ginny sang holding the final note.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down" They began singing in harmony causing some of the customers and workers at the store to look at them.

At first Brittney was confused as Ginny stated dancing on her left and Winnie on her right. They had obviously memorized a routine to this song and had forgotten she didn't know the routine.

She quickly saw their steps and matched them, trying not to make a fool of herself.

"You're wrong and it's right, it's black and it's white, we fight we breakup we kiss we make up" They all sang not noticing the crowd gathering to watch them.

Winnie pointed her finger out into the crowd. "You"

"You don't really want to stay, no" The others joined.

Ginny did the same thing Winnie did "You"

"But you don't really want to go-oh" Brittney and Winnie joined in.

"Cause you're hot then your cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and you're down"

"Down Down Down" Winnie sang rolling her hips causing Ginny and Brittney to laugh.

Ginny grabbed a purple hat and began dancing down the aisle. "We used to be just like twins, so in sync."

Winnie put on a pair of sunglasses and danced beside her sister. "The same energy is now a dead battery." She sang.

"Used laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain, boring." Brittney sang.

"I should know that you're not going to change, no way-yeah-yeah!" Brittney sang leading the girls into the chorus.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and you're down" They danced

"You" Winnie pointed hr finger like earlier.

"You don't really want to stay, no" They sang.

"You" Ginny did what her sister did earlier.

"But you don't really want to go-oh" They all sang.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and you're down"

Brittney saw a dress hanging up and quickly grabbed it along with a pair of high heels.

"Ohhh Yeaah yeah yeah, Oh ohhhh ohh, Yeaah yeah" Ginny and Winnie sang.

"Someone call the doctor, got a case of love bi-polar" Ginny held up her hand like a phone to her ear.

"Stuck on a rollercoaster, can't get off this ride" Winnie looked around and noticed that Brittney was gone.

She nudged Ginny and they looked around for Brittney.

Then Brittney burst out of one of the changing rooms wearing the dress and silver high heels.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes" She sang gesturing to her new outfit.

The girls laughed at her joke and they began once more. "Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in and you're out, You're up and you're down, You're wrong when it's right , It's black and it's white ,We fight, we break up, We kiss, we make up"

They all pointed and Winnie cried "You!"

"You don't really want to stay, no." They all sang.

"You!" Ginny cried pointing her finger.

"But you don't really want to go-oh, Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down"

"you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down." They all sang. They ran to another aisle and started singing once more.

"You're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, We fight, we break up, We kiss, we make up"

"You!" Winnie cried.

"You don't really want to stay, no."

"You!" Ginny cried again.

"But you don't really want to go-oh"

"you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out,  
you're up and you're down."

" Heyy-yeaah-yeaahh" Brittney put her arms around the girls' shoulders.

They all laughed and Ginny suddenly gasped. "Brittney that dress, it's..."

Winnie looked and her eyes grew wide.

"What about it?" She asked.

"That's the dress you're going to meet Alvin's parents in." Ginny told her as she led Brittney to a mirror.

Brittney looked down at her reflection. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress, with a black bow around the waist.

"But those shoes totally clash with it" Winnie pointed out.

Brittney looked down at her shoes. They were silver and like Winnie said, didn't go with her perfect dress.

"Winnie you get some shoes that match, I'll get some jewelry and things to tie the outfit together." Ginny directed.

Winnie headed over to the shoes while Ginny went over to the accessories.

Ginny soon came back holding a velvet box, and a black bracelet. Winnie came a couple seconds later holding a shoebox.

"Alright I found the perfect pair of shoes" Winnie said.

Brittney sat down and put the shoes on. They were silver high heels with black ribbon that she tied around her ankles.

She stood up the outfit did look much more complete with the shoes.

"And here" Ginny slid the bracelet onto Brittney's wrist then opened the velvet box to reveal a pair of black earrings.

"Tonight will be perfect." Brittney murmured as she looked at the outfit Ginny and Winnie had put together.

Brittney put her other clothes back on and waited in line to pay for her things.

The cashier rang up the items. "Alright that will be a grand total of 124 dollars and 99 cents."

"That much" Brittney said shocked.

"Brittney, remember our dearest friend Alvie gave you his credit card" Ginny told her grinning mischievously.

Brittney reached into her purse, pulled out the card, and then handed it to the cashier.

The cashier looked up and her gaze rested on Winnie. "Oh my gosh, you're Winnie Martin!"

Winnie flushed and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, kind of"

"I love your TV show, and your fiancé's books. My favorite was the Mexican food episode, when the translator didn't show up and you did all of the translating!" The cashier laughed.

"She speaks Spanish, Alvin speaks Italian, is it a rule or something?" Brittney asked Ginny as Winnie signed a recipe card.

"Yeah, it's a family requirement." Ginny said.

"Don't worry you have awhile" Winnie comforted her as they left the store.

Brittney smiled and remembered that they had wanted to go shopping for their own things too.

"So are you guys going to get the books or knifes first?" Brittney asked them.

"Actually I'm in the mood for something from patio de comidas" Winnie said showing off her Spanish skills before she began walking away.

"Translation" Brittney asked Ginny.

"She wants something from the food court" Ginny rolled her eyes at her sister's typical behavior.

"I'm there" Brittney grinned and the two girls ran to catch up with Winnie.

* * *

The girls sat down and Winnie took a huge bite out of her double cheeseburger.

"How can you eat that junk?" Ginny asked horrified as she watched her sister eat.

Winnie had ordered a double cheeseburger with fries, while Ginny and Brittney had both ordered salads.

"I'm sorry did you guys want some" She gestured to her plate.

"I'm good" They both told her.

They sat in silence for a moment eating.

"Are Alvin's parents really bad or something?" Brittney spoke the nagging thought in her head out loud.

"No they're really nice once you get to know them. They're over protective though so they like to approve of their sons girlfriends before they give them the big ring." Ginny said enjoying her salad.

"What?" Brittney asked confused.

"Alvin's parents will give him the engagement ring he'll propose with, but he can't propose until his parents approve." Ginny said putting a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Okay tons of pressure" Brittney said as she played with her salad.

"Don't worry Alvin's parents always love his girlfriends. Mean it took 5 dinner dates for them to approve of me, 3 dates for them to approve of Ginny, and 1 date for them to approve of Vinny." Winnie told her.

"Who is Vinny?" Brittney asked scared of the answer.

"Alvin's ex and she's our oldest sister." Ginny murmured.

Brittney dropped her fork and stared open mouthed.

Seeing Brittney's reaction Winnie tried her best to comfort her. "Don't worry they broke up three years ago, you're Alvin's first girlfriend since. And they are still very close, in fact tonight you'll get to meet her."

Brittney's heart sank even lower. "Don't worries they fake date each other because they have no one else, and she spends the night at his house sometimes. But they have some things going on in their lives so they have to keep close." Ginny said finishing her salad.

Winnie stuffed the rest of her burger into her mouth. "Seriously, how can you eat something like that?" Brittney asked slowly forgetting about Vinny.

Winnie swallowed her food. "Theodore is on a new movement to stop obesity. I normally eat this stuff like twice a month, but since Theodore has been on his new movement, I haven't had any." She stuffed a couple of fries in her mouth and saw Brittney's shocked expression about what she had said. "Don't get me wrong, I'll support him in whatever he does, but I need my fast food once in a while."

"So you are going against you're fiancé's work" Ginny questioned.

"Stop trying to twist my words dearest big sister" Winnie told her sister bitterly.

Brittney laughed then remembered her own sisters. _"I wonder what they're doing right now"_

* * *

"So what do guys like to do?" Jeanette asked Jared and Sarah.

She knew it was crazy, but she had an idea that Simon would leave Ginny, they would get married, and Jeanette would be their new mother.

"I like to do science experiments" Jared said.

"I prefer being in the library." Sarah spoke quietly.

"Are you two twins?"

"Nope Jared is a year older than me, though we're both really close, so people believe we are twins." Sarah told her.

Jeanette nodded. "What are your favorite colors?"

"Blue" Jared responded taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Purple" Sarah told her.

"Favorite subjects"

"Science" they both chorused.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why do you care so much about us?" Sarah asked her.

Jeanette opened her mouth but Simon swooped in just in time. "Ms. Jeanette here has actually always been considered your godmother. Also you guys might be spending a lot of time together."

"Dad what's up with Uncle Theo and Ms. Eleanor?" Jared asked.

Both he and Alvin were staring at the couple at the bar.

They were both sitting on bar stools. Eleanor was resting her head on her hands, and Theodore was tapping his fingers impatiently.

"So Theodore, when did you know that Winnie was the one? I mean was there a feeling in the pit of your stomach, or was it just right there in front of your face?" Eleanor asked getting closer to his face.

"I don't know, I think it was that we have so much fun together, I didn't want it to end." Theodore said staring into Eleanor's green eyes.

"You know what Ellie?" He asked still staring at her eyes.

"What Teddy?"

"I should set you up with Nathan" Theodore exclaimed.

Eleanor sat up giving him a confused look. "What?"

"Nathan, he's a good friend of mine. You two would be perfect together! Hold on I'll give him a call." Theodore got up from the bar and pulled out his cell phone.

Eleanor let out a puff of air. _"This will be harder than I thought"_

* * *

"We're back" Ginny called as they entered Brittney and her sisters' apartment.

"Finally, you guys want to go to lunch?" Theodore asked as soon as they walked into the kitchen.

Simon, Theodore, Alvin, Eleanor, and Jeanette were all sitting at the table.

"No thanks we already ate" Winnie said.

"I thought the whole point of this was that you go to lunch, and we go shopping" Ginny asked.

"We got thrown out" Simon said.

"What did you do Alvin?" All three girls asked at once.

"Wasn't me it was those two kids I call my niece and nephew." Alvin grumbled.

"Where are they?" Ginny sighed.

"I locked Jared in Jeanette's bathroom, and Sarah in Eleanor's. I think it's time to give them the bathroom talk now." Simon said getting up.

"What talk? Brittney asked.

"It's where you lock the kid in the bathroom, wait 5 minutes, and then give them the talk. You first point out all they did wrong, and they start to cry, then you tell them even though they did all that you still love them, so you look like the best dad in the world" Simon explained

"Where did you come up with that?" Brittney asked.

"Our father" Alvin told her smirking.

Ginny gave Brittney a motion not to ask anything else and Simon left the room.

"Theo is you're hungry I could make you something to eat" Winnie told him.

"I'll be alright Win" Theodore smiled at her, and Eleanor felt like vomiting.

Simon came back with Jared and Sarah. He nudged the children. "We're sorry for flinging mashed potatoes in your hair Ms. Jeanette." The children apologized.

"And" Simon glared at them.

The children both sighed. "And we're sorry for flinging green beans in your hair Ms Eleanor"

"It's alright you two" Jeanette smiled at them.

"Okay Brittney we'll go in your room and get you ready, while the boys go get our bags so we can get ready." Ginny said.

"Can I come?" Sarah asked.

"Sure" Winnie said.

"Go on without me, it's the third door to your right. I'll be there in a second." Brittney told them.

They picked up their shopping bags and headed towards Brittney's room. Simon grabbed Ginny's wrist before she could leave the room.

"You better not turn my sweet innocent scholar into a big headed cheerleader" He threatened jokingly.

"She might be your scholar, but she is my cheerleader." Ginny said then kissed him.

"She will never be a cheerleader" Simon told his wife.

"You just keep thinking that Simon, you just keep thinking that." She said as she began walking away; Simon's eyes glued on her as she walked.

"We better get the bags before they scratch living daylights out of us" Alvin said to Theodore and Simon as he got up from the table.

Theodore followed him out of the apartment dragging Simon with him.

"So what are the devils like?" Eleanor asked as Brittney took a seat at the table.

Brittney muttered something under her breath that her sisters couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" Jeanette asked.

Brittney let out a sigh. "They're not devils"

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked while Eleanor balled her fists.

"I'm sorry but they're a lot of fun, and nice, and they give me good advice." Brittney rambled avoiding the death glares from her sisters.

"I can't believe you like them" Eleanor spat.

"Well believe it sis. I like them; in fact they're my friends. I'll talk to you guys later." She said as she got up from the table and stormed out of the room.

"We got the bags" Alvin announced as they came into the apartment; arms full of bags.

Eleanor and Jeanette both stormed out of the kitchen.

The boys watched them leave and Theodore began looking back and forth from the table to where the girls vanished. "Did we miss something?"

* * *

**Another A/N:** I don't like this chapter but oh well. The next one will be Brittney meeting the rents, so look out for Meeting The Rents, it should be out soon! Please R&R!!!!!!


	6. Meeting The Kingsworths

**A/N: **What do you know, I'm not dead! Well AlvittanyGirl12 and a couple other authors have been pestering me to update this story, and how can I say no? Also school has started but I'll try to continue all of my stories! You can see Brittney's dress on my profile and I apologize for any errors. My computer has been acting up more than usual so I wasn't able to get a proper spell check in. I would also like to thank anyone who has voted this story as The Best Story Never Finished! Of course I would hate to have a story without a Happily Ever After. Oh who am I kidding, half my stories won't have one of those! lol! Oh and if you have any ideas (Theonor and Simonette ideas would be greatly appreciated!) or would like to tell me which one of my stories you would like me to update next tell me in your reviews! Please R&R!

* * *

"Finished" Ginny declared as she stepped back so Brittney could see.

"I love it" Brittney said as she looked at her hair and makeup.

"Britt you ready to go?" Alvin's voice came from outside the room.

Brittney looked at herself in her mirror. She was wearing her perfect dress with her perfect shoes and her bracelet. Her hair was clipped up sloppily and she was wearing light makeup.

"We'll meet you there" Winnie said.

"You look incredible. Alvin's mom will love ya" Ginny reassured her.

Brittney nodded before giving her new friends a hug.

Ginny opened the door and Winnie pushed her out.

She ran into Alvin who was outside the door.

He had changed into a suit with a red tie and shirt.

"You look beautiful Britt" He told her.

"Thanks Alvin" She said nervously.

Alvin's smile seemed to make Brittney more confident. "Don't worry Brittney, they'll love you"

He took her paw and they walked back into the kitchen where their brothers and sisters were waiting.

"Brittney you look incredible!" Eleanor said.

"Thanks" Brittney said.

"Stop worrying Brittney. They'll meet you, they'll love you, they'll accept you, and then you're a part of the family. And once you're in the family you can't get out" Alvin told her as he handed her a purse.

"Unless you cheat on him and you two divorce each other. Right Alvin?" Simon asked; smirking at his brother.

"Not even then do you get out" Theodore said with a grin.

Alvin shot him a look. "We better get going"

"Alright bye guys, see you and the girls later" Brittney said before Alvin took her hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

"I'm going to kill Simon and Theo" Alvin muttered under his breath.

* * *

Brittney gazed out the window as the car drove along the road. "Alvin, can you tell me who all is going to be there and some background on your family?" She spoke up.

Alvin shrugged. "Sure. Well I guess my grandfather, Alvin Kingsworth"

"Alvin?" Brittney interrupted.

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah I'm named after him. But anyway, he had an arranged marriage with my grandmother Abigail Parker. They tried to have a huge family but they could only have one son."

"That's so sad"

"Yeah, my grandfather and my grandmother spoiled him as best as they could. My grandmother died when my father was fifteen, leaving my grandfather and my dad all alone. You don't need to worry about getting along with Granddad though; just listen to his stories and he'll love you."

Brittney nodded at his advice.

"My mom and dad met when they were sixteen and married young. My dad will like you no matter what; it's my mom you need to worry about. She is very judgmental and is over protective."

"You're supposed to be making me feel better" Brittney growled.

"But when she gets to know you, she'll love you" Alvin finished as he gave her a glare.

Brittney smiled and Alvin continued. "And well Ginny and Winnie's parents will be there. And Dave,"

Brittney perked up. "Dave will be there?" She asked; excited that there will be one familiar face.

Alvin nodded. "And a bunch of my parents' friends will be there and..."

"Vinny" Brittney suggested as she remembered the conversation with the Martin sisters.

Alvin's eyes widened. "You know about Vinny?"

"Ginny told me" Brittney said.

"Ginny" Alvin hissed.

"Britt there's a reason I didn't tell you about Vinny. I knew you'd freak out and…"

"Alvin you're allowed to have ex-girlfriends. I have ex-boyfriends." Brittney interrupted.

Alvin sighed. "That's the point Brittney. Vinny isn't my ex-girlfriend"

"You're still dating her!" Brittney exclaimed.

Alvin chuckled. "No, I'm not dating her anymore."

"Then why isn't she your ex-girlfriend?" Brittney asked.

"She is my ex. Vinnian Martin is my ex-wife."

"Ex-wife" Brittney whispered.

"Wait there's more" Alvin began but Brittney stopped him.

"I think hearing you were married is enough for one car trip" Brittney said bitterly.

Alvin sighed again. "Well if it helps we were drunk when we got married."

Brittney looked at him. "Really?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah the whole drunk in Vegas thing. We woke up the next morning with the rings on our fingers and the hangover I could have done without"

Brittney laughed. "Sounds like the Katy Perry song. Were you dressed up like Elvis?"

Alvin glared at her. "No. And don't mention the drunken wedding to my mother. She's still upset she missed her eldest son's wedding."

"There could be another one that she could attend" Brittney said as she gazed out the window once more.

"I'm hoping so" Alvin whispered to himself.

* * *

Alvin pulled into the driveway of a restaurant and parked.

"Got it" Brittney said before they got out of the car.

Alvin held her paw as they walked into the restaurant and into the back room that was for private parties.

"Ready?" He whispered.

She nodded and he opened the door.

The room was pretty big.

It had a stage, a dance floor, a large dinner table, a bar, and a buffet line.

"Dad, Ma, we're here" Alvin called as they stepped

"Over here Alvin!" A female chipmunk voice called.

The couple turned to see a chipette coming out of the bathroom.

She was short and plump. Her brown hair was in a bun, and her green eyes were shielded by yellow glasses. She wore a yellow dress, high heels, a pearl necklace, and a gold bracelet.

She walked over to the couple.

"Hey Ma" Alvin greeted as he gave the chipette a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom. Do I look too trampy?" She asked.

Brittney was shocked that a mother would ask her son that.

Alvin just shook his head. "No Ma, why would you ask me that?"

"I just wanted your opinion" His mother said.

She noticed Brittney and a knowing grin came across her face. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Sophia Kingsworth, Alvin's mom."

"I'm Brittney Miller." Brittney said as she extended a paw.

"Sweetheart in this family we hug" Sophie told her before she hugged Brittney.

"Sophie" A voice called.

Sophie let go of Brittney and turned to see a chipmunk fiddling with his tie.

She giggled. "What am I going to do with you Anthony?" She asked as she walked over to the chipmunk and began to fix his tie.

"Love me and never let me go" Anthony replied.

Sophie giggled. She finished fixing her husband's tie. She looked up at her husband and he unexpectedly planted a kiss on her lips.

"They're so cute together" Brittney whispered.

Alvin nodded his head in agreement.

Anthony finally noticed the couple and he and Sophie made their way back over to them.

"Well if isn't my son who I barely see, and who is this?" Anthony asked.

"Dad we work at the same police station, we see each other almost every day. And this is Brittney, Brittney this is my dad" Alvin introduced.

Brittney extended a paw. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kingsworth"

Anthony shook her paw. "Call me Anthony"

Sophie looked over at the buffet table. "Excuse me I have to make sure they didn't put nuts in the food"

She scurried over to buffet table.

"Does she seem scatter brained to you?" Anthony asked his son.

Alvin nodded. "She asked me if she looked trampy"

Anthony nodded his head before he checked his watch. "I better go get your granddad. Make sure mother doesn't go berserk"

"Hey guys" A familiar voice said.

They turned to see Simon, Ginny, Theodore, and Winnie entering the room.

Ginny was wearing a plum dress with black heels. Her red hair curled and her brown eyes were still covered by her reddish brown glasses.

Winnie was wearing a short green cocktail dress and silver heels and her blonde hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey boys" Anthony greeted.

"Hey Dad" Simon and Theodore said.

"I have to go get your grandfather but if your mother tells you while I'm gone" Anthony said.

"I'm glad we got spend some time together" Simon said.

Anthony rolled his eyes before he left to go say goodbye to Sophie.

"So how's it going?" Ginny asked.

"I think it's going well" Brittney said.

"Well let's make it better and go get some drinks. I could use a good cocktail" Winnie said.

Theodore chuckled. "Don't drink too much Winnie"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Winnie asked.

Ginny grabbed her sister's arm. "You can drink like there's no tomorrow, let's go. If Mom and Dad are coming I need all the help I can get" Ginny said.

"Can you get me a beer?" Simon asked.

Ginny nodded. "Sure"

"Make that two" Alvin said.

"Three" Theodore said.

"Coming right up" Winnie said as the girls began walking towards the bar.

"What do you want Britt?" Ginny asked.

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist" Brittney responded.

She was still nervous.

There were Alvin's parents who had to like her, his grandfather who she wanted to like her, then of course she had to prove she was better for Alvin than Vinny.

"Brittney!" Winnie exclaimed.

Brittney snapped out of her thoughts to see Winnie holding her drink.

"Thanks" Brittney said as she took her drink.

Ginny and Winnie both held their drinks and the guys' beers as they walked back over to the chipmunks to see that Alvin was talking on his cell.

"Who is he talking to?" Ginny asked as she handed Simon his beer.

"Vinny" Theodore said as he took his beer from Winnie.

"It's fine Vin." "I'll tell them." "They'll understand." "Of course they will they love you." "Alright keep me posted." "Bye"

He hung up his cell and took his beer form Ginny. "Vinny isn't coming"

Brittney breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Winnie asked.

"Some big family emergency" Alvin replied.

"What!" Ginny and Winnie exclaimed.

Alvin shrugged. "I don't know. But Vinny said not to worry she's handling it" He said before he took a sip of his beer.

"That's what worries me" Ginny said.

Simon wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sure it'll be fine" He said.

"Can't keep your paws to yourself can you Seville?" A voice asked.

They all turned to see a chipmunk and a chipette walking towards them.

The chipmunk was tall and had light fur. His hazel eyes were narrowed at Simon from behind his gray glasses.

The chipette was shorter than the chipmunk. Her dark auburn hair was in a neat bun and she was wearing an orange dress and a black jacket.

"Hi Daddy" Winnie greeted as she threw her arms around the chipmunk's neck.

The chipmunk hugged her back. "Hello Winnie"

"Hey Mom" Ginny said as she hugged the chipette.

"Hi Ginny" The chipette said.

Winnie let go of her father as Ginny let go of their mother.

Ginny turned and hugged her father. "Hey Dad"

"Hello Gin Bug" Her father said as he hugged her.

Winnie threw her arms around her mother. "Hi Mom"

They let go of their parents and stood back beside the chipmunks.

"Can I take your coats Pastor Martin and Mrs. Martin?" Alvin asked politly.

"I told you Alvin, call us John and Penelope, or Mom and Dad. Whichever one you're more comfortable with" Penelope said as she took off her coat and handed it to Alvin.

"Alright Penelope" Alvin said with a smile.

"I'll keep my jacket tonight Alvin but thank you" John said.

"I'll be back in a moment" Alvin said before he walked away with Penelope's coat.

Penelope looked at Alvin as he walked away. "Now that is a true gentleman"

Brittney's eyebrows raised in shock.

"Why couldn't you marry someone like Alvin, Ginny?" Penelope continued.

"Gee I don't know. Why didn't I marry someone like Alvin?" Ginny muttered.

"Hello Theodore how's my favorite future son in law doing?" John asked having not heard Ginny.

Theodore smiled. "Good how are you?"

"I'm fine" John said.

"Thirty eight days to go. In all honesty after Alvin and Vinny broke up I didn't think I'd ever have another son in law" Penelope said with a grin.

"You have Simon Mom" Ginny reminded her.

"We mean one we like and can actually make a living" John grumbled.

Penelope rammed her elbow into his ribs causing him to yelp in pain.

Alvin came back over and stood beside Brittney. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright" She whispered back.

"Oh by the way Vinny said she will not be attending tonight" Alvin spoke before John could say something else about Simon.

"Why not?" Penelope asked.

"Some big family emergency." Alvin said before he took another sip of beer.

"What!" John and Penelope exclaimed at the same time.

John pulled out a blackberry **(A/N: The phone not the fruit!)**from his pocket. "I better make sure everything is alright."

"I'm sure Vinny is handling it." Simon said. "She's matured a lot over the years."

John pretended not to hear him as he began dialing his daughter's number.

"With all due respect John, I personally think Vinny can take care of this on her own. She has grown up a lot over the years. I know I trust her with my life." Alvin said.

"I agree sir" Theodore piped up. "Vinny has matured a lot since I first met her"

John sighed in defeat and placed his phone back in his pocket. "You two are right. Thank you Alvin, Theodore. You're right Vinny can handle this. I think you rubbed off on her Alvin"

"But...I…just...I said…but...I...oh I give up!" Simon said.

"John, Penelope, when did you two get here?" Sophie asked as she came over to the group.

"Not too long ago" Penelope replied as she hugged Sophie. "Congratulations to you and Anthony by the way"

"Oh thank you" Sophie said.

"You're a saint for putting up with Anthony for this long in my opinion" John said as he hugged Sophie and kissed her cheek.

Sophie laughed. "It hasn't been easy I'll admit"

"John do you and Penelope mind giving me a moment alone with the boys?" She asked.

John nodded. "We'll go get a drink"

He and Penelope walked away, paw in paw, discussing something.

"What was that all about?" Brittney asked.

"Oh John and Penelope love me and Theodore but hate Simon." Alvin said with a grin.

"It's Theodore and me" Sophie and Simon said at the same time.

Brittney laughed. "Now I see where Simon gets it from"

"Alright boys I need to tell you something" Sophie said; nervousness could be heard in her voice.

"This doesn't sound good" Simon said.

"Your Grandfather Simon is coming to dinner tonight" Sophie stuttered.

"Who!" Alvin yelled the same time Simon yelled, "What!", and Theodore yelled, "Why!"

Sophie sighed. "Your Grandfather wants to come visit since your Grandmother is out of town with some friends. He's lonely and wanted to come spend some time with his family."

"More like he wanted to criticize and disown us" Alvin muttered.

Sophie glared at him. "Just try to get along with him tonight"

"I'll get along with Grandfather Simon when hell freezes over!" Theodore snarled.

Everyone looked at Theodore in surprise.

"Mom did you hear what Theodore just said? If Theo can't get along with him, how do you expect Simon and me to?"

Sophie shook her head. "Just try your best"

Winnie laced her fingers with her fiancée's. "I've never met your Grandfather Simon before Teddy"

"I haven't met him either" Ginny said.

"Because my brothers actually love you" Alvin said.

"What does that mean?" Brittney asked before she took a sip of her drink.

"Last time Grandfather Simon met one of our girlfriends it didn't end pretty" Theodore said.

"On the bright side she got accepted into the family in one night" Sophie said.

Brittney almost choked on her drink. "You mean Vinny?"

Alvin nodded. "My grandfather insulted her so she grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over her shoulder."

Brittney's eyes widened. "I'd hate to upset her"

Alvin chuckled. "If you do you're dead. Britt you want to go check out the music?"

Brittney nodded. "Sure"

They began to walk towards the stage when Brittney asked, "So why do hate your grandfather so much?"

Alvin sighed. "My grandfather isn't the nicest chipmunk. He's actually the reason our parents gave us up to Dave. He hates my dad. Well almost all of us really."

Brittney gave him a sympathetic glance. "What kind of Grandfather would make his kid give up their children?"

Alvin shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. I haven't seen him since I graduated college. He gave me a greeting card that said 'Alvin I guess you aren't a total failure after all, Love Grandfather Simon.' It was very touching"

"So basically I'm screwed for coming to this dinner?" Brittney asked.

"Brittney I cannot tell a lie. It will be an interesting dinner" Alvin said.

Brittney looked at him. "Since when have you not been able to tell a lie?"

* * *

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

Jeanette was forcing her to watch Pride and Prejudice. The _long _version.

Two of the sisters were currently brushing each other's hair.

It was definitely one of the most _thrilling_ parts so far.

The phone rang and Eleanor jumped to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi is this Eleanor Miller?" A male chipmunk's voice asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Eleanor asked as she went into the kitchen; leaving Jeanette to watch her movie in peace.

"I'm Nathan Nelson, Theodore's friend. Well Theo told me about you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some drinks or something." Nathan said.

Eleanor didn't realize Theodore had actually told his friend about her.

"Sounds great" Eleanor said.

"Alright, so where do you live?" Nathan asked.

"202 Winter Brook Lane, Apartment 23" Eleanor told him.

It took a moment before Nathan spoke again. "Got it. So should I pick you up in forty five minutes?"

"Sounds great" Eleanor replied.

"Okay bye Eleanor" Nathan said.

"Bye Nathan" Eleanor said before she hung up.

She slowly walked into the living room; still processing what just happened.

"You aright El?" Jeanette asked.

"I think I have a date tonight" Eleanor said before she began walking to her room.

Jeanette looked from her sister back to the movie. "How long have they been brushing their hair?"

* * *

"And that's when I realized I wanted to be a police officer" Alvin's Grandpa Alvin finished telling Brittney.

"Great story Grandad. Britt, we should probably go see if Mom needs us" Alvin said before he dragged Brittney away.

"Sorry about that. He loves to talk about the glory days" Alvin apologized.

Brittney giggled. "I actually enjoyed listening to it." Brittney said.

Alvin looked up at the sky. "You're a saint"

Brittney giggled again.

So far a bunch of Anthony and Sophie's friends had arrived but none that Brittney knew.

Brittney walked with Alvin when she spotted a man and a woman who looked familiar talking to Simon, Ginny, Theodore, and Winnie.

The woman was tall and had her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing a simple orange dress.

It was the man who looked the most familiar. He was tall and had black hair with gray streaks in it.

"Alvin who is the couple talking to Simon and Theodore?" Brittney asked.

When Alvin saw who Brittney was talking about he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brittney asked.

"Britt that's Dave" Alvin told her.

Brittney looked back at the man in shock.

"Come on" Alvin said before he grabbed her paw and led her over to the group.

"Hey everybody" Alvin greeted.

"Hello Alvin" the woman said with a smile before she hugged Alvin. "How have you been?" She asked as she let go.

"I'm good Mona. How are you?" Alvin asked.

"We've been better in all honesty." Mona said with a sigh.

"Where's the girls?" Theodore asked.

"Melody just got her driver's license." Dave grumbled.

Alvin nodded. "Now I see why your lives could be better"

"Alvin who is this?" Mona asked; referring to Brittney.

"Oh right. This is Brittney Miller. Brittney you remember Dave and this is my stepmother Mona" Alvin introduced.

"I thought you looked familiar" Dave said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too Dave" Brittney replied.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Brittney. I've heard a lot about you" Mona said.

"Everyone it's dinner time!" Sophie announced.

Everyone walked over to the buffet table and began to fill their plates.

Brittney took a seat beside Alvin and three empty seats..

"No sign of him that's good" Simon whispered to Alvin.

"Sign of who?" Anthony asked from his seat beside Simon at the head of the table.

"Why don't you tell him Sophie" Ginny asked as she sat across form Simon, and beside Sophie who sat right beside Anthony.

"My father is coming to dinner" Sophie whispered.

Anthony eyes widened. "Do you know what my father will say when he sees that Simon Thornton is here?"

"What in the name of mischief are you doing here Thornton?" Grandpa yelled at the chipmunk that just entered.

"I was invited Kingsworth" Alvin's other grandfather replied coldly.

Alvin Kingsworth stood up from his seat. "Why don't we discuss this outside four eyes" he growled.

Simon Thornton's green eyes narrowed from behind his glasses. "What did you call me?"

Alvin K. and Simon T. marched out the door both clearly angry.

Everyone watched him leave before Simon pulled out his wallet. "I'm putting twenty bucks on Grandad going straight for Grandfather Simon's glasses"

Alvin shook his head as he pulled out his wallet. "I think he'll do whatever he can to make sure Simon goes to the ER tonight"

Theodore nodded his head as he pulled out his own wallet. "I'm with Al on this one"

"I agree with Simon. Dad loves to break glasses." Anthony said as he pulled out his wallet.

Sophie sighed. "And I wondered where they got it from"

The boys laid their money in the middle of the table as three girls entered the room.

The tallest one was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and black heels. Her black hair was in a sloppy bun and purple glasses covered her blue eyes.

The middle one was wearing brown shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. Her dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail with a strand tucked behind her ear. She had hazel eyes.

The shortest one was wearing a green dress and gold sandals. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. She had blue eyes.

"It's about time you got here" Dave said.

"We would have gotten here sooner if Melody wasn't such a reckless driver" Te tallest one spat.

"I'm not that bad" The middle one named Melody said in her defense.

"You hit an old lady on a bicycle" The shortest one exclaimed.

"She got right back up" Melody said casually.

Alvin chuckled. "Britt, these are my half sisters. The reckless driver is Melody, the tall one with the glasses is Harmony, and the short one is Song"

"It's nice to meet you" The three girls said.

"Don't worry they really are psycho." Alvin said.

"Shut up Alvie" The three girls chorused.

"Why don't you girls get your plates and we'll begin eating" Sophie suggested.

The girls nodded as they went to go get their plates.

"Did you know that Mr. Kingsworth is out there hurting Mr. Thornton?" Harmony asked.

"How was he doing it?" Alvin asked.

"We don't know" Song said.

"Went straight for the glasses" Melody announced.

"Yes!" Simon exclaimed as he and Antony high-fived.

Alvin and Theodore sighed in defeat as Simon and Anthony collected their cash and the girls sat down beside Brittney.

Anthony stood up and slipped a wad of cash in his pocket before he raised his glass. "Now I would like to propose a toast as my father beats up my father in law."

Everyone smiled as they grabbed their own glasses.

"First I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful wife Sophia Kingsworth. She has stood by me during all of my failures and my success. She is truly my rock. And I can't ask for anything more as long as I have her. I love you Soph"

Sophie wiped the tears from her eyes as a few guests awed.

"And I would secondly like to propose a toast to our whole clan. My sons, the Seville family, and our newest family member Brittney Miller, welcome to the family Britt. Cheers" Anthony said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Cheers" Everyone said before they took a sip from their own drinks.

Brittney just sat in shock. She couldn't believe she was just accepted into Alvin's family.

Sophie rested her paw on Brittney's. "Welcome to the family dear" She said with a reassuring smile.

Alvin Kingsworth came back into the room.

He walked over to Sophie and placed a pair of broken glasses in front of her.

Sophie stared at the glasses in shock. "What did you do to my father?"

Alvin K. shrugged. "I just broke his glasses, knocked him out, then sent him home in a cab"

"Did you pay for the cab?" Sophie asked.

"Does it matter? I just want to eat; I'm starved!" Alvin K. exclaimed as he sat back down and started eating his meal.

Anthony and the boys laughed. Brittney assumed this was a typical behavior of their grandfather, and she could see Alvin growing up to be like that.

"In my defense I never said our family wasn't crazy" Alvin whispered to Brittney.

"Our?" Brittney questioned.

"Face it Britt, you're a Kingsworth now." Alvin told her with a grin.

Brittney looked around the table at all of the people eating, laughing, and sharing stories.

She could definitely get used to this family.


	7. Weird Phone Calls and Two Little Devils

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to ChipmunksChipettes4Life or Nataly. I hope you all like it. Please &R!

* * *

"Who is it?" Eleanor asked through the buzzer.

"It's Simon and the kids ready for a baking lesson." Simon's voice replied.

"Come on up." Eleanor said before she buzzed them in.

She walked back into the kitchen and continued to set out supplies for her baking lesson with Sarah.

A knock on the door stopped Eleanor and she rushed to the door. She opened it up to reveal Simon and his children. "Hi Miss Ellie!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Hi Sarah, Jared, Simon, come on in." She opened the door and the three walked in.

"Miss Ellie, where's your bathroom?" Sarah asked.

"It's down the hall." Eleanor told her.

Simon looked at his daughter. "Do you need to go Sarah?"

His daughter shook her head. "Uncle Theodore and Aunt Winnie always say that the first step to cooking is washing your hands."

Eleanor smiled. "Your Uncle and Aunt taught you very well. Go wash up then we'll begin."

Sarah skipped down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go make sure she can reach the sink." Jared said before he followed his sister.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I'm not much of a cook and Ginny is a great cook but she never had time to teach Sarah; Theodore and Winnie always taught her." Simon said.

"It's no problem. You want something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure." He followed her into the kitchen and Eleanor retrieved a bottle of tea from the fridge.

"Is tea alright?"

Simon nodded. "Tea sounds great."

Eleanor grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and began pouring the tea. "So how are the lovebirds doing?"

"They're doing very well." Simon said as he accepted the glass.

"Is Winnie a bridezilla?" Eleanor asked quickly.

Simon shook his head. "Not at all. The Martin women are pretty calm most of the time."

Sarah and Jared rejoined them. "All clean and ready to cook." She said.

"Washing hands is an adventure with her." Jared muttered.

Simon chuckled. "She's like your mother. She's able to create an adventure anywhere."

Sarah beamed at the compliment while her brother sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ready to start cooking Sarah?" Eleanor asked the little chipette.

"Ellie can I use your phone for a second?" Simon asked.

She nodded. "Go ahead."

He left the room.

"Miss Ellie, can we make Theo's chocolate chip cookies?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"I don't know how to make your Uncle Theodore's cookies."

"You could call him. My dad said he was going to be home all day with Aunt Winnie." Jared suggested.

Sarah nodded eagerly. "Please Miss Ellie?"

Eleanor thought for a moment. "Alright I'll call him."

She grabbed her kitchen phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Al you have to tell Brittney!" Eleanor recognized Simon's voice.

"I can't dude, not yet." Alvin's voice replied.

"Alvin you can't keep something like this from your girlfriend!"

"Simon I'm telling them tonight. Then I'll tell Britt, I promise."

Eleanor could hear Simon sigh. "Just tell her soon. The longer you wait, the harder it'll be on her."

"Thanks for the advice little brother."

"I'm still taller than you, remember that."

"Like two centimeters!" Alvin exclaimed.

Eleanor hung up the phone still processing what she just heard.

"Did you get the recipe Miss Ellie?" Sarah asked.

"No sweetheart, he wasn't home." She quickly lied. "We could make Miss Ellie's cookies and see which is better instead?"

Sarah's face lit up while Jared gave her a skeptical look. Sarah rushed to Eleanor's cupboard. "What are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

* * *

"He's keeping something from me?" Brittney repeated.

She had just returned back to her apartment from looking for a job to learn what her youngest sister had overheard.

"Well what is it?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You know he's actually been trying to tell me something since the night I met his parents." Brittany said.

"What has he said?" Jeanette asked.

"He's been saying things like, 'Britt I need to tell you I have to get cable on Monday,' or 'Brittney I have to tell you I have two pet snakes,' it's weird." She said as she stood up. "I'm going to go tell him to spit it out already."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Britt? It sounds like he's just waiting for the perfect moment. Maybe he'll tell you at Theo and Winnie's wedding." Jeanette suggested.

Eleanor groaned. "I finally forgot about their wedding and you just had to remind me."

"Sorry I thought you were starting to get over Theodore since you had that date the other night." Jeanette said in her defense.

"Pause," Brittney said sitting back down, "you had a date with someone other than Theodore? I need details!"

"It was an average date. Nathan took me out for drinks." Eleanor stated.

"What was Nathan like?" Brittney interrogated.

The youngest chipette shrugged. "He was smart, cute, funny, liked to cook, average guy. We're actually going out again tonight. He's taking me to a movie."

Brittney flung her arms around her sister. "This is so great! It's about time you got over Theodore."

"I'm not completely over Theodore yet Brittney." Eleanor objected.

Brittney rolled her eyes. "Still,"

"I'm actually interested in what you're going to do about Alvin, Brittney." Jeanette spoke up.

She turned to her bespectacled sister. "What I said I was originally going to do. Go confront him."

* * *

Brittney pulled into the parking lot of a motel building. She glanced at the slip of paper in her paw to make sure she had the right address. She had called Ginny and she gave her the address Alvin said he was staying at while he was temporarily in town.

She glanced out the car window and noticed two little chipettes playing soccer. Both chipettes had auburn hair in ponytails but one had ice-blue eyes while the other had hazel eyes. The chipette with ice-blue eyes was wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes; while the chipette with hazel eyes was wearing a red shirt, jeans, a pair of tennis shoes, and a familiar faded red cap.

They stopped their game when Brittney stepped out of her car.

"Can we help you?" The chipette with blue eyes asked.

"I'm looking for Alvin Seville; do you know where he is?" Brittney asked as she walked up to them.

The chipette with hazel eyes picked up the soccer ball. "He's in room 24."

"Thank you. So do you guys live here?" Brittney asked.

"No, we're on…vacation here." The chipette with blue eyes said slowly. "I'm Brittlyn by the way and this is my sister Nataly."

"Brittlyn, Nataly, lunch is ready!" A familiar voice called.

Nataly looked towards the voice. "Five more minutes?"

"Now!" The voice said.

"We have to go." Brittlyn said.

"It was nice meeting you girls." Brittney said before she saw Alvin exit a motel room.

"Brittlyn, Nataly, where are you?" He called. When he saw Brittney he stopped and his eyes widened. "Britt, what are you doing here?"

Nataly looked back and forth between Alvin and Brittney. "Do you two know each other?"

"Girls this is Miss Brittney, the chipette I was telling you about." Alvin introduced.

"And they are?" Brittney asked Alvin.

Brittlyn glared at her. "We're his daughters. And you are?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Brittney replied coldly.

"You're dating," Nataly began.

"Her!" Brittlyn finished.

"What's wrong with me?" Brittney asked.

Brittlyn turned to her. "Your clothes look like they came from a trash can, don't even get me started on your hair, and that bag is so last season."

"It is not last season." Brittney defended.

Alvin rested a paw on his daughters' shoulders. "Go inside girls."

"Break up with the tramp." Brittlyn told him.

"Allison Brittlyn Seville, go inside with your sister now." Alvin ordered as Brittney looked at the little girl in horror.

"C'mon Britt; dad's already mad enough." Nataly said as she grabbed her sister's arm with her free paw and dragged her away.

Alvin watched them go while Brittney glared at him.

"Britt I tried to tell you," Alvin began.

Before he could finish Brittney swung her paw against his cheek.

Alvin winced in pain. "I guess I deserved that."

"You guess? You kept the fact that you have two daughters from me Alvin. I'm your girlfriend. You aren't supposed to keep secrets like this from me. I deserve more than that." Brittney told him with tears swelling in her eyes.

"In my defense I tried telling you." Alvin said.

"But you didn't!" Brittney pointed out.

"I was going to tell you right before we went to my parents' anniversary party but you told me not to! I was going to tell you when we had dinner."

"You've had a million chances to tell me between your parents' anniversary and tomorrow night." Brittney spat as she turned away from Alvin and began heading to her car.

"Britt, wait! I just told the girls last night I was dating you." Alvin said as he tried to stop her.

Brittney turned to him. "You had a million chances to tell them too."

She whipped back towards her car and continued to it.

"Brittney, you don't know what the girls are like. They can be very mischievous. Why do think I haven't dated in so long?" Alvin asked as he ran after her.

Brittney opened her car door and threw in her purse before she turned to glare at him. "Because a woman would have to be blind to want to date you!" She exclaimed furiously before she went into the car.

Alvin stopped the door. "Then why did you date me?"

"I was blinded by a stupid school girl crush." Brittney told him.

He looked at her confused. "What does that mean?"

"You were different then I thought." She said quietly before she closed the car door.

She backed out of the parking lot while Alvin watched her go.

He finally headed back into the motel room after she was long out of sight.

The girls saw the whole fight between their father and his girlfriend through the motel window. As soon as they saw their father coming towards them they rushed to the table where their father set out their lunches and began eating.

They looked up from their grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup when their father entered.

"Hey Dad, want to go play soccer after lunch?" Nataly asked.

Alvin glanced at his daughter and forced a smile. "Maybe another time Nat. Just eat your lunch."

He collapsed on the bed while he daughters looked at him worried.

"Nat, do you think this is my entire fault?" Brittlyn asked her sister knowing their dad almost never refused a soccer match. Not since he had first divorced their mother.

Nataly shook her head. "I don't know Britt. I just know that Dad hasn't dated anyone seriously since Mom, and he seemed to really like the so called 'tramp'."

She returned to her lunch while Brittlyn looked back at their father with his head buried in his pillow. She had really screwed up, and she needed to fix this.

* * *

"Here's to having your heartbroken by a Seville." Eleanor toasted as she raised her glass of wine.

"Cheers," Brittney and Jeanette raised their glasses.

"I can't believe Alvin has a kid and didn't tell you." Jeanette said. "That must be what Simon wanted Alvin to tell you."

Brittney took a sip of her wine. "He has two daughters he kept from me."

"Well now all three of us can say a Seville has broken our hearts." Eleanor said.

"Are you still going to try to steal Theodore away from Winnie?" Jeanette asked before she took a small sip of wine.

Eleanor set her glass on the table. "What's the point?" She wondered aloud.

"What?" Brittney asked.

"I've tried everything to get him back. I'm not even going to the wedding." Eleanor stated.

Brittney shook her head. "I'm definitely not. I was only going because I was Alvin's date."

"So I'm going alone?" Jeanette asked upset.

"Here's an idea, don't go at all." Brittney suggested dryly.

"I promised Theodore I'd go." Jeanette protested.

Brittney rolled her eyes. "He's a big boy. He'll get over it."

"I promised him too and I'm not going." Eleanor said before she took another sip.

"Now what?" Jeanette asked aloud after a few minutes of silence.

"I say we drink the rest of this bottle of wine and stop feeling sorry for ourselves." Brittney said as she grabbed the bottle of wine and began refilling her glass.

She began refilling Eleanor's glass when all of a sudden there was no more.

"Looks like that plan is out." Jeanette commented.


	8. Letters To Brittney

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter of When Worlds Collide! It's also the second to last chapter which means this story is almost over. But there will be a sequel to follow it eventually! Please read and review!

* * *

"Girls, your mother will be here any second!"

Nataly Seville continued to dig around in her father's office looking for something to tell her which parent she would be living with when. She knew the decision wasn't final but she overheard one of her father's conversations saying that they had a plan they thought would work.

She uncovered an old shoebox in the bottom door of her father's antique desk. Since her father was a police officer she didn't see why he needed an office but her father insisted on keeping important things in there. Important documents, antiques, items of value that he didn't want anywhere else in the house, and things her sister Brittlyn and her had drawn or created for their dad when they were younger. So why on earth did her father have an old shoebox in there?

She opened it up to reveal rows of envelopes. Each one looked like it was ready to send out with stamps, addresses, and everything else on it. Ignoring the addresses, she picked up the first envelope and flipped it over. The back wasn't sealed and had a date scribbled on the back. The date was about fifteen years ago.

Nataly placed the envelope back in its original position, picked up the very last envelope, and immediately looked at the date.

It was a date that would be forever engraved in her memory. It was the day that her mother left her father.

"Nataly, where are you? Mom will be here any second!" Brittlyn's voice exclaimed.

"I'm in here Britt!" She called back.

Brittlyn stormed into the office. "Nataly!"

"You don't have to shout Britt, I'm right here." Her younger sister retorted as she placed the envelope in her paws back into its original position.

Nataly's older sister stopped and stared down at her. "What are you doing?"

"Look what I found." Nataly said shoving the shoebox towards her sister.

Brittlyn sat down on the floor beside her twin. "What's this?"

Nataly grabbed the letter dated the day their mother left and passed it over.

The blue-eyed chipette gave her sister a questioning look before she examined the envelope. Her eyes grew wide as she quickly pulled the letter out of its envelope.

"It's illegal to read other people's mail." Nataly chirped.

"Oh my god Nat, this is so freaking great!" Brittlyn exclaimed; ignoring her sister's comment.

"What has Papa and Mom told you about saying that phrase?" Nataly folded her arms across her chest.

Brittlyn rolled her eyes. "Fine, oh my gosh Nat! This is so freaking great. Happy?"

A small smile tugged at Nataly's lips. "Content. Now why are these letters so great?"

"They're addressed to Brittney!"

"Dad's ex-girlfriend Brittney?"

Brittlyn nodded excitedly. "That's the one!"

"Why is that so exciting?" Nataly asked confused.

"Because I messed up dad's relationship with Brittney and these could help get them back together!" Brittlyn squealed.

"But how is she going to get them?" Nataly asked.

"Girls, your mother is here!" Their father yelled from down stairs.

Nataly stood up. "Coming!"

Brittlyn put the envelopes back in their places before she stuffed the shoebox in her bag.

Nataly grabbed her own bag and the two walked downstairs to where their parents were waiting.

The girls couldn't help but smile when they saw their parents having a civilized conversation.

Their mother turned to them and smiled widely. In Nataly's opinion Vinny Seville was the most gorgeous chipette in the world. She had shoulder length brown hair with natural highlights and ice-blue eyes.

"Mom!" The girls exclaimed as they dropped their bags and ran into their mother's arms.

She hugged them tightly. "I missed you girls so much."

"We missed you too Mom." Brittlyn answered for both of the twins.

Vinny released her daughters and turned back to her ex-husband. "Bye Al. See you at Theo and Win's wedding. And don't mope about that Brittany girl. I'm sure the ladies' man Alvin Seville can find someone who loves him and his daughters."

Alvin chuckled as he hugged his ex-wife. "Thanks for the advice Vin. Have a safe trip."

He released Vinny and turned back to his daughters. He hugged them tightly. "I'm going to miss you girls so much!"

"Dad, you're suffocating us." Nataly managed to say from her father's death grip.

Alvin chuckled as he released his daughters. "Sorry about that."

"Alright girls we gotta get going." Vinny announced.

The girls picked up their duffels and followed their mother to her car with Alvin trailing behind them.

They placed their bags in the trunk of the car before they said goodbye to their dad one last time before Brittlyn climbed in the passenger seat while Nataly climbed in the back.

Brittlyn couldn't help but look back at her parents.

Her mother said something to her father and gave him an encouraging smile while he only nodded in response. They exchanged another quick hug before her mother left him and joined her daughters in the car.

Nataly looked behind her and saw her dad waving goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway of their house.

"Alright girls where do you want to go for supper?" Their mother asked.

"Mom can we make a quick stop before we go to dinner?" Brittlyn asked.

Nataly and Vinny both gave the chipette curious glances. "What for?" Vinny asked.

Brittlyn gazed out the window. "I need to give someone a major apology."

"And where can we find this person?"

Brittlyn looked back at Nataly hopefully.

Her younger sister sighed and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call Aunt Ginny and find out."

* * *

"I'm coming," Jeanette called after hearing the knock on their door.

She opened it up to reveal two little chipettes standing in the hallway of their apartment building.

"Is Miss Brittney home?" The chipette with auburn hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Is she expecting you?" Jeanette asked.

The chipette exchanged glances. "No, but we really have to talk to her." The chipette with auburn hair and blue eyes said.

Jeanette stepped back allowing the chipettes to step into the apartment. "She's in the living room." She informed them and they wasted no time leaving Jeanette alone and going into the living room.

She waited a moment before she followed them.

"I know we messed up but don't blame our dad." The one with the blue eyes began.

"He really likes you and that's why he was hesitant to introduce you to us. We have a history of sabotaging his relationships." The one with hazel eyes added.

The blue-eyed chipette reached into her bag and pulled out a shoebox. "And this proves that our dad is crazy for you."

Brittney shook her head at the chipette as she accepted the box. "Brittlyn, that's very sweet to try to get your dad and me back together but nothing you show me will change my mind."

"Just give it a look Miss Brittney," The other chipette begged.

"Give it up Nataly," Brittlyn said, "she's made up her mind."

Vinny poked her head into the room. "Hi, I don't mean to intrude but we really need to get going girls."

Eleanor looked at the chipette confused. "And you are?"

"Vinnian, Vinnian Seville. Call me Vinny though." She introduced herself.

Brittney nodded in acknowledgement. "Alvin's ex-wife."

"That's the one." She said before she gestured to her daughters. "C'mon girls, we need to go."

"Please just read them." Brittlyn pleaded one last time before she and Nataly left with their mother.

Brittney placed the box to the side and looked up to see her sisters staring at her. "What?"

"Are you really not going to look at them?" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I don't see why I need to." Their older sister replied stubbornly.

Jeanette grabbed Eleanor's arm before she could respond. "C'mon let's go."

Brittney returned to her job hunt after they left. Eventually she looked up at the shoebox sitting beside her.

She grabbed the box and opened it to reveal it was crammed with letters. She flipped through them surprised to see they were all addressed to her and the earliest was dated fifteen years ago.

She ripped open the letter and began reading,

_Dear Brittney,_

_Today our English teacher gave us the assignment to write a letter to someone. I didn't know who to write to until I thought of you. I'm not the best at writing letters so here goes nothing._

_I guess you're wondering why we left. Well Simon tracked down our birth family. Surprising, right? We met them a couple of weeks ago in the town where we were born. It's a really cool place. Everyone is basically a chipmunk or another creature and there are tons of stores which I think you'd like. But anyway, Dave really liked the way we were treated and wanted us to be closer to our birth family so he moved us here in the middle of the night. We had no idea we were leaving or else we would've said goodbye._

_So how's your family doing? We're all doing fine I guess besides the fact that Theodore keeps on moping about leaving Eleanor behind and Simon has lost a temporary interest in science and inventing. This might sound weird but the thing I miss most about our old home is fighting with you. There's just no one here who gets the point of an argument. I also miss Mr. Talbot. Yeah you read right, Mr. Talbot. Our principal here, Mrs. Malone, figured out that was trouble early on but she actually believes there's hope for me. Ha! Like one day I'll be a straight 'A' student like Si._

_I can't really think of anything else to say and class is almost over so I guess I'll talk to you some other time, hopefully. I never thought I'd say this but I miss ya Britt and I hope we'll cross paths again someday. (Great now I'm talking like Simon!)_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alvin Seville_

When she finished the letter, Brittney felt a couple of tears in her eyes. Without a second thought she grabbed the next letter and ripped it open too.

* * *

The next day, Brittney stuffed all of the letters back into the box after finishing them late the night before. She left her youngest sister a note saying she was borrowing her car before she raced to it.

Truthfully, she didn't know exactly where Alvin would be. All she knew was she needed to find him.

It took about fifteen minutes before she pulled into the parking lot of the motel he was staying at.

Brittney raced to the room she remembered he was staying at with the shoebox in her arms. She knocked on the door and felt her heart hammering in her chest.

When she first started reading the letters she didn't think they would change her mind on Alvin. The more she read however, the more she wanted to forgive him. There were only a few after he stopped school but those were the ones that Brittney likes the most. One was where he admitted to having a crush when they were younger on Brittney and still having it, one was where he met Vinny, another was when he woke up married, and one was when his girls were born and Vinny actually named the eldest after her since she knew how much Brittney meant to Alvin. Her favorite was when he got divorced. She knew it sounded wrong but it turns out that Vinny found Alvin's stash of letters and left him believing he still had feelings for Brittney, which he admitted to.

"The door finally opened to reveal a teenage boy. "Can I help you?"

Brittney felt her heart sink already having an idea that Alvin was gone. "Is Alvin Seville here?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

"Thanks anyway," She said before she turned away clutching the shoebox to her chest and headed back to the car.

She placed the shoebox back in the passenger seat before she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she didn't think she'd ever call for help.

The phone rang once before a voice answered, "Hello, Ginny Martin speaking."

"Hi Ginny, it's Brittney." Brittney said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hi Brittney, what can I do for you?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding confused.

"Do you know where Alvin is?" She asked hopefully.

"He's probably at work."

Brittney mentally hit herself for not thinking of his work. "Thanks Ginny."

"No problem. You do remember where he works right?"

"Oaks Grove police station," Brittney remembered.

"Yep that's the place. Just ask for Captain Seville." Ginny advised.

"When did he become captain? I thought that's what his dad was?"

"His dad decided to retire a couple of days ago and Al was promoted."

"Thank you so much Ginny."

"Congratulations Britt, you and Al make a great couple." Ginny said before she hung up.

* * *

Brittney parked the car in front of the police station and grabbed the shoebox. Her heart sped up just like it had earlier as she entered the station.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Captain Seville is?" She asked the first person she saw.

The officer pointed her to a set of double doors at the end of the station. "His office is through those doors."

"Thanks," She told him before she walked to the doors.

Brittney knocked feeling all of the other people staring at her. "Come in,"

She opened the door to reveal Alvin sitting behind a desk looking through some papers. "What can I," He stopped when he saw Brittney standing in the doorway. He stood up quickly, "Brittney what are you doing here."

She dropped the shoebox on the ground before she rushed over to Alvin and kissed him. It took a moment before Alvin got over his shock and kissed her back.

"What was that for?" He asked when they parted lips.

"Your daughters came to see me and brought the shoebox of letters. I read them and I don't know what it was about them but I realized that my life is pretty much crap without you and that I forgive you." Brittney said tears coming to her eyes.

"You read all of the letters?" Alvin clarified.

She nodded. "One of my favorites is when you talked about how I was the reason your marriage failed."

"You know I meant it as a compliment."

She smiled. "I know."

"Well since I don't have the girls for about another week would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Alvin asked as he hugged her close.

Brittney laid her head against his chest. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."


	9. The Wedding They All Dreaded

**A/N: **Here it is. The end. But do not fret my readers, there is a sequel in store.

And thanks to all of those who have read, reviewed, and favorited/alerted this story. I'm thinking of re-writing this story since, let's face it, it's not the best I can do. But I'm not sure yet...

So for the last time I do not own the Chipettes or Alvin and the Chipmunks. And please read and review!

* * *

"Are you guys seriously making me go to this wedding all by myself?" Brittney asked her sisters as she waited for Alvin to pick her up.

"We're sure Britt." Jeanette replied.

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "I really don't think I want to go see the guy I've been in love with since I was eight marry some floozy."

"She's not a floozy." Brittney told them as she checked her makeup, again.

"Why are you always sticking up for them?" Eleanor asked Brittney.

Brittney rolled her eyes. "I don't always stick up for them."

"You kind of do Britt." Jeanette told her.

"It's just they're nice chipettes and you're misjudging them." Brittney replied.

Before her sisters could retort a knock on the door entered the apartment followed by Alvin's voice asking, "Britt, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Hold on I'll be there in a second." Brittney called back before she turned to her sisters. "Are you positive you guys don't want to come?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive. Besides, I have to work anyway."

"And someone has to keep her company. You know how lonely Ellie gets." Jeanette added, causing Eleanor to glare at her.

"Britt!"

"I'll be there in a second!" Brittney snapped back. She shook her head as she hugged her two sisters goodbye. "If you change your minds I left the invitation on the table."

"Thanks, but I really don't think I will." Eleanor said.

Jeanette shook her head. "Sorry Britt. It'll just be you, Alvin, his daughters, and everyone else who was invited to that wedding."

"Fine," She said as she hugged them goodbye, "love you guys. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Britt, you coming?" Alvin asked once more.

"I'm not if you don't give me a minute!" She barked before she grabbed her purse, gave her sisters one last goodbye and joined her boyfriend in the hall.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Finally,"

She gave him a glare. "You seriously couldn't have waited a couple of minutes?"

"We're late enough already." Alvin defended himself.

"Well maybe you can go solo then." Brittney told him.

Alvin smiled. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"You wanna bet?"

He shrugged. "Alright I guess I'll just have to hang out with Vinny all night."

"You wouldn't dare." She replied.

"Wanna bet?" He mocked her.

A smile came across her face as she realized he was joking. "You better not hang out with your ex-wife the whole night."

"Why would I be with her when I get to be with the most beautiful girl there?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes as she got into his car. "You're not getting off the hook just by sucking up."

His signature smirk graced his lips. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Brittney got out of Alvin's car and looked around at the lake where Winnie and Theodore were having their reception and some of the family were staying. As much as she hated to admit it, the area was beautiful.

"Dad!"

Brittlyn and Nataly raced out of the house and to their father, tackling him in a hug.

"I missed you two so much!" Alvin told them as he hugged them tightly.

"No, air." Nataly choked out from her father's death grip.

Alvin released the girls and they turned to Brittany. "Hello Miss Brittany." They chorused.

"When did you two turn into robots?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Vin," Alvin greeted his ex-wife as she walked down the porch steps of the lake house.

"Hey Al, it's good to see you again." Vinny said. "As well as you Brittany."

"Back at ya Vinny." Brittney replied halfheartedly.

"Alvie! Brittany! You're here!" Winnie exclaimed as she raced out of the house and literally jumped on Alvin, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hey Win." Alvin greeted as he struggled to keep his balance and returned the hug. "Congrats on your special day."

"Thanks Al." She said as released Alvin and turned to Brittney, giving her a bone crushing hug as well. "It's so good to see you guys!" She squealed.

Brittany laughed as she hugged the chipette back. She was surprised to find Winnie dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes since she had only seen the chipette wearing short, skin tight dresses and high heels.

"It's good to see you too, Winnie." Brittany told the chipette who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Al, Britt, it's about time you guys got here." Theodore greeted as he and Simon exited the house.

"Hey Ted, congrats on the big day." Alvin told him as he gave his youngest brother a hug.

"Thanks Al."

Simon clapped his hands. "Alright, twenty-four hour until the wedding so it's time to steal the groom."

Alvin groaned. "Already? I just got here!"

"That's what you get for being late." Vinny replied in a sing-song voice, earning her a glare from her ex-husband.

"Where are we going?" Brittlyn asked.

"And Jared and Sarah." Nataly added.

Brittlyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, them too."

"You guys are staying here while your cousins are going to be with Papa and Nana." Simon informed them.

"That means we get no time with Dad though." Nataly protested.

"Hey, you guys are coming to stay with me after the wedding." Alvin pointed out.

Brittlyn looked up at her dad. "How long is that going to be?"

"Three days." Vinny answered.

Brittlyn and Nataly both groaned.

Alvin placed his hands on his daughters' shoulders. "It's better than nothing kiddos."

"So are we ready to go?" Simon asked.

"Quick question, where's your wife?" Alvin asked.

Simon sighed. "She's inside. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She claims it's just a stomach bug. However, I'm not so sure. She refuses to see a doctor though." Simon rambled, clearly not agreeing with his wife's decision.

"Ginny will be fine." Vinny reassured him.

Winnie nodded in agreement. "She's as tough as a horse."

"Actually Winnie, the saying is as tough as a mule." Simon corrected her.

"Well I think calling her a horse is a bit more flattering then calling her a mule." She retorted as Theodore wrapped an arm around her waist, clearly amused by the argument.

Brittney expected Simon to continue the argument until Winnie agreed that he was right, but to her astonishment he just shook his head with an amused smile on his face. "You're right Winnie. Please give my apologizes to my wife for calling her a mule."

Winnie smiled triumphantly as she leaned into her fiancé's embrace. "Sure thing!"

"So, when are you guys leaving?" Vinny asked as she looked at her watch. "Cause it's only three minutes before it's twenty-four hours before the wedding."

Theodore sighed before he looked at Winnie. "I love you Shu."

"I love you too, Teddy." Winnie replied before she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed Theodore.

Brittney shifted uncomfortably. Alvin noticed this and turned her to face him. "Still not used to it?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded and whispered back. "It's just Eleanor," Alvin sighed and Brittney stopped. "What?"

"Nothing it's just, he's getting married, Britt. In twenty-four hours and two minutes he's getting married to Winnie. Eleanor has to move on."

Brittney's eyes narrowed to slits at his words but before she could speak he stopped her. "We can have this argument later; I have to whisk Ted away now. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, her anger slowly melting away.

"And be nice. Ginny's literally sick to her stomach, and this is a big day for Winnie."

"I would never be rude to them. They're like sisters to me." Brittney retorted, meaning every word. The sisters had been there for her ever since they met her, and Brittney really did care about them. Even though they basically ruined her sister's life. Although they weren't aware of that last part.

"Okay," He said before he turned to say goodbye to his girls.

Brittney watched him say goodbye to his daughters and couldn't help but notice Simon staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Alright get out of here before I make you leave." Vinny threatened, clearly not joking.

"Okay, we're gone." Theodore told her before he released his fiancée and followed his brothers to the car.

Brittney stood beside Winnie, Vinny, and Alvin's daughters as they watched them drive away.

"I have to go run some errands. You girls want to go with me?" Vinny asked.

Brittlyn shrugged while Nataly nodded. "Sure."

"You want to go down to the lake? I could show where the reception is being held." Winnie offered.

Brittney nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Do you mind if I check on Ginny first? I'm kind of worried about her."

"Not at all. I want to see her too."

Winnie smiled brightly as she led the way to the back of the lake house and stopped in front of a bedroom door. "Ginny," She said as she knocked on the door before she opened it and stepped inside.

Brittney stepped inside after the petite blonde and saw Ginny sitting on a bed, her head in her hands.

"You alright Gin?" Brittney asked the red head concerned.

Ginny looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah Britt, I'm fine. I just,"

"She thinks she's pregnant!" Winnie squealed, interrupting her older sister.

"Winnie!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"What?" The blonde asked innocently.

"You're pregnant?" Brittney asked in disbelief.

Ginny sighed. "I don't know for sure."

"Well Vinny just left to get the pregnancy test. We'll know soon enough.

"No." Ginny told her firmly. "This is your day, Winnie. I'm not going to take any attention away from you and Theodore."

"I want you too, though!" Winnie argued. "That can be my wedding present."

"I am not taking a pregnancy test for your wedding present."

"C'mon Ginny! It's my day! Pee on a stick for me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No."

"Why aren't you happy about this?" Winnie asked before she suddenly gasped. "It's not Simon's, is it?"

Brittney looked at Winnie shocked while Ginny looked at her younger sister furious. "Of course it's Simon's! Who else would I sleep with?"

Winnie shrugged. "I didn't think you'd cheat on Si honestly, but it was a valid question." She sat down beside Ginny on the bed and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Well if it is Simon's, then why aren't you ecstatic?"

Ginny sighed. "Simon and I never talked about having more kids. It's always just been the two then done.'

"You should have thought about that before you skipped your pill." Winnie muttered, earning her a glare from Ginny.

"Simon will be thrilled, Gin." Brittney found herself suddenly speaking up as she sat on the other side of Ginny. "He loves kids and he certainly loves you. He'll be nothing but thrilled if you guys are having a baby."

A small smile appeared on Ginny's face. "You guys are right. Thanks."

Winnie hugged her sister tightly. "Get some rest. I'm going to show Brittney where the reception is being held. Call us if you need anything."

The blonde chipette released her sister and stood up the same time Brittney did.

"Will do." Ginny promised before Winnie led Brittney out of the room and began talking about the wedding plans while Brittney's mind was focused on her younger sisters back home.

* * *

"Hey Netta," Eleanor greeted as she entered the apartment, exhausted by the long day at work.

"Hey El, how was work?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor groaned. "Awful. I hate being a waitress."

"I'm sorry." Jeanette replied as her younger sister collapsed on the couch next to her.

"What are you looking at?" Eleanor asked.

"Pictures from the party at Simon and Ginny's."

"Can I see?"

Jeanette passed the pictures over to Eleanor. "Just make sure you hold them on the edges so they don't get smudged."

Eleanor smiled as she flipped through the pictures. They were taken at the house warming at Simon and Ginny's house.

She stopped and stared at a picture of Theodore and Winnie. She looked so tiny next to him yet so…perfect.

A stab of pain hit her as that thought came to mind. Then she was overcome with sadness as she realized that Theodore would be marrying her tomorrow. Winnie had won. Theodore would spend the rest of his life with Winnie instead of herself.

She continued to flip through the pictures until another one made her stop. This one was of Theodore and her. They were laughing at a memory from their childhood.

Suddenly something else entered Eleanor's head. It wasn't over. He wasn't married. She could still have her happy ever after.

She stood up abruptly causing all the photos to fall to the ground. Eleanor didn't bother to pick them up before she rushed to her room.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Jeanette called after her.

Eleanor ignored her sister's voice and began stuffing anything she would need into a bag. When she was finished she grabbed her bag and ran back out into the living room where Jeanette was on her hands and knees picking up the pictures.

She looked up at her little sister surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I'm crashing a wedding."

"Are you serious? Out of all the stupid things you've done,"

"This isn't stupid Jeanette." Eleanor cut her off. "I love him. And he needs to know that before he marries Winnie."

"What are you hoping he'll say?" Jeanette demanded to know as she stood up. "Ellie, I love you too. Forget my floozy fiancée who I've been with for eight years. Let's run away and be together."

It took a moment before Eleanor asked, "You think he will?"

"No!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Because he's in love with his floozy fiancée who's he's been with for eight years!"

"I have to go Netta." Eleanor told her, her voice firm.

"I don't see what this is accomplishing!" Jeanette protested.

"I won't know how he really feels unless I try."

"I'm coming with you then."

Eleanor looked at her sister shocked. "You are."

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble. Last time I checked, that's what big sisters are for." Jeanette replied.

A huge grin split across Eleanor's face as she tackled Jeanette in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no big deal." Jeanette insisted. "Now just let me pack then we can go crash a wedding."

* * *

Brittney stood towards the back of the small church waiting for the ceremony to start. Since Alvin and almost everyone else were in the bridal party, Brittney would be sitting by herself. Something she was not looking forward too.

She scanned the church, desperate to find a familiar face so she wouldn't be alone. She did a double take when she saw her two sisters standing by the doors.

Without a second thought she stormed over to them, knowing why they were here and partly furious.

"What are you guys doing here?" She hissed.

"You don't sound happy to see us." Eleanor observed.

Brittney sighed. "I am. I just don't agree with why you came."

"I have to tell him Britt." Eleanor told her.

"He's getting married in a couple minutes Eleanor!" Brittney exclaimed. "It's over!"

"It's not over until someone says 'I do'." Eleanor replied fiercely before she left to find Theodore.

"I do!" Brittney called after her. "I do!"

"You might want to shut up, honey." Alvin's grandfather told her as he passed. "Winnie's the one getting married, not you."

Brittney felt her face turn red. "Sorry Grandpa Alvin."

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." Eleanor said as she weaved through the crowds.

"Eleanor?"

Eleanor turned around and was relieved to see Theodore standing behind her.

"You came." He said shocked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't let you get married without me being there."

"Well I'm glad you came." He said with his usual bright smile on his face.

"I am too." Eleanor said. "I actually wanted to tell you something though."

"Um, can it wait?" He asked.

"Not really," She replied nervously.

"Well, I'm sorry El but I gotta get up there. It's time for the wedding." He said apologetically.

Then something suddenly came over Eleanor and she nodded. "Of course. Your bride to be is waiting."

She watched him go to the front of the altar before she returned to her sisters.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked.

"She makes him happy. He deserves to be happy." She replied quietly as they sat down in their seats.

Eleanor wasn't really paying attention as the bridal party walked down the aisle. Of course she smiled at Simon and Ginny, Alvin and Vinny, Jared, and then of course Sarah, Nataly, and Brittlyn when they all made their way down the aisle.

She forced herself to her feet when the familiar tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play and Winnie began walking down the aisle with her father.

The Chipettes took their seats once more as the ceremony began. Of course, Eleanor was only half paying attention, her mind focused on Theodore, and it took everything within her not to object when the pastor asked.

"Winona, will you repeat after me? I Winona,"

"I Winona," She repeated, her sweet voice made Eleanor want to puke all over her ball gown type wedding dress.

"Take thee Theodore,"

"Take thee Theodore,"

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do." The words escaped her ruby red lips and a smile split across her face.

The pastor turned to Theodore. "Theodore, will you repeat after me? I Theodore,"

"I Theodore," He repeated.

"Take thee Winona,"

"Take thee Eleanor,"

_**To Be Continued…..**_


End file.
